It's Not Just About Us Anymore
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Sequel to 'It comes with the territory'. Months later everything is going well. Poppy's hooked up with school bad boy, Bolton Smilie and it looks like Rachel might have found love too in the form of Adam Fleet, Waterloo Road's head chef. But when Rachel's on her honeymoon, Michael Byrne is brought in. An action that does not go down well with Poppy...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Before I get stuck in I wanted to tell you the changes, first of all I haven't really decided yet but I didn't like Karen at all so if Rachel leaves at any point then I'll be skipping straight to Michael at Rochdale Waterloo Road.)**

(Poppy's POV)

It had been 3 months since Em and I had moved in with Rachel full time and It'd definitely flown by. I couldn't believe we were only half way through the school year...I came down in my usual short skirt, socks just above my knee, 3/4 length sleeve shirt and my converse pumps, my hair was in a fishtail plait. I sat at the table picking at a piece of toast, Em was eating coco pops.

"Don't forget Adam's coming round for dinner tonight so I want you both on your best behaviour...Yes Poppy?" Rachel said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Just that you're protective and opinionated"

"I'm sure Adam's a big boy...Who's cooking?" I questioned

"I am..."

"Why? Thought he was a chef?"

"Em why don't you go brush your teeth?" Rachel asked

Em smiled happily and ran off upstairs, Rachel sat next to me.

"Poppy...This is important. Please for me?"

"Fine. Fine. I'll be good" I promised

"Good, Now tie? Jumper?"

"I'm not wearing my jumper" I told her

"Blazer then come on chop chop!"

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth before putting my blazer on, I rolled the sleeves up a few times so you could see the beaded bracelets on both wrists. I shoved my tie in my bag which was a black river island bag with a zip around the edge and It sat either on my shoulder or across my torso. I as went downstairs Em was going out to the car...

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled

"Oh Poppy I meant to ask, would you make that irresistable chocolate fudge cake for desert we can have it with ice cream?" Rachel asked

"What do I get out of it?"

Rachel sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need a dentist appointment" I told her

"Why what's wrong with your teeth?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, I need a "dentist appointment" sometime during period 6 this afternoon"

"Ahh you want me to authorise your skiving?" Rachel asked

"Listen its not skiving if its for a good purpose right so here's the deal, I get out of period 6 I come home, make the cake and be on my best behaviour for Adam...I get out of art and you get to woo your boyfriend with your AMAZING cake and your well behaved daughters?" I told her

"Its a deal and we will be talking about your powers of scamming..."

"Its a gift" I smiled innocently

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head.

"Get in the car" she told me

At school Rachel pulled into her usual parking space, where Bolton was waiting leaning against Mr Mead's car. I climbed out and walked over, He kissed me softly.

"Keep her out of trouble Bolton" Rachel said, as she locked the car and walked inside with Em.

"You got it Miss!" He yelled before turning back to me "Come 'ere sexy girl" he grinned, holding my face in his hands as he kissed me again longer this time.

We stood outside together until the bell went, we were always the last ones to go in.

"Smilie! Mason! Inside now!" Mr Budgen shouted

Bolton laughed and took my hand.

"Alright, alright we're going!" Bolton yelled

"Less of the cheek" Mr Budgen lectured

I headed off to form and when I came out Bolton was waiting for me. We headed off to English, after English it was Chemistry...Then P.E, then maths...After lunch it was biology and Art which I didn't stick around for...

When I got home, I got changed into my black skinny jeans and my red checked shirt, then I put my apron on and got baking. Once the cakes were done I layered chocolate fudge icing on top of one and stuck them together, before layering more chocolate fudge on top of the whole thing and around the sides. I put it on the cake stand and covered it leaving it on the counter. Rachel got home just as I was finishing it off, I just added some like flakes of chocolate around the edge to make it look pretty and it worked, it was the best cake I'd ever made. Em ran upstairs to have a shower and get changed.

"Its looks fantastic Poppy, thank you" Rachel smiled

"What time's Adam getting here?" I asked

"About half past 5" Rachel replied

(Rachel's POV)

Adam arrived about 5:25pm a little early but I didn't mind at all. He came in kissing my cheek and handing me some flowers and a bottle of wine, he was so sweet. We'd known each other since school but only come back in contact the last two months when I hired him as Waterloo Road's head chef...Em came into the hall, smiling.

"Adam this is Emily, Emily this is Adam" I introduced the pair

Adam held out his hand and Emily shook it, she seemed won over however, she was easily pleased and despite Poppy's promise she'd be the hard one to win over. Poppy wasn't as strong as she made out and she had a hard time trusting people...Men in particular after what had happened with her dad. But Adam new all about that, he knew what we'd all been through and what the girls had been through and that's why he understood why the girls had to come first everytime.

I led Adam into the kitchen where Poppy was sat on the kitchen counter on her phone probably on Twitter or texting Bolton. She didn't look up when we went in, she finished typing then locked her phone before putting it in her pocket. We walked over and I introduced the pair.

"Adam this is-" I didn't get a chance to finish before Poppy interrupted

"-Poppy" she finished

"Poppy this is-" She did it again

"-Adam, yeah I know"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to clear up any confusion I'm not getting rid of Rachel at all! Just wanted to show what Poppy would be like without Rachel as headteacher so I'm bringing Michael in when she goes on her honeymoon as like a supply headteacher...**

(Poppy's POV)

Dinner had gone well and I'd behaved myself as promised. Adam had practically fallen in love with my chocolate cake as had Rachel. Em and I had gone to bed about 8 to give the pair some privacy and Em was dressed in her pyjamas and fast asleep. I was still fully dressed and sat in bed texting Bolton.

_**'Come round 2 mine babe?xxx'**_

_**'Can't. Rach is down stairs wiv '**_

_**'Just sneak out or sumthin? Mason wil neva no. Xxx' **_

_**'Alrite, I'll try...Ask ur mum this time!xxx'**_

_**'Or rite a '**_

I grabbed my schoolbag and just a carrier bag I thing it was for 'next' and put my school uniform in it. I opened the window and dropped the next bag out...It landed softly on the grass. I tipetoed down stairs, with Adam here maybe she'd go soft on me and let me go out...It was only 9:30 after all. I waited outside the door for a minute waiting for the right moment. I didn't want to walk in on them making out or something, that would be gross!

"We'll tell them together..." Adam said "They'll understand"

"I don't think Poppy will, she's been through so much and I think she sees you as trying to take me away from her" Rachel said

"Rach, us getting married will bring us all together not tear us apart..."

"I know but Poppy trusts me you know I don't want her to feel like I'm not there for her..."

I was now stood in the doorway.

"Married?" I thought

Suddenly they both turned around to face me. Had I said that outloud? I turned and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Poppy! Wait!" Rachel called after me

I slammed the door and grabbed my schoolbag pulling the strap over my head and letting it rest on my left shoulder. I climbed out the window and grabbed onto the drainpipe lowering myself down slowly until I reached the ground. I picked up the next bag and ran.

(Rachel's POV)

I followed Poppy halfway up the stairs until I heard the door slam, that meant she wanted to be left alone. I sighed and went back down to Adam slumping on the sofa beside him.

"That wasn't how I wanted her to find out" I sighed

"Just let her sleep on it, she'll calm down and we'll talk to her about it"

He pulled me closer into his arms and held me there. Adam was right, If I spoke to Poppy now then she'd be tired and more irritable. Having said that she was much better at controlling her temper now...She stuck to her medication and her meetings with Lara had gone down to twice a week rather than three times and she was kicking off a lot less in school, she was like a different child. The fact she felt confident enough to be with Bolton was a sign she was doing better, he was a good kid underneath and I could see he cared about Poppy, he just had a bit of a reputation for being a class clown.

Adam stayed for a couple more glasses of wine, then he left after giving me a goodnight kiss like a true gentleman. I loved that about him, he understood that if Poppy woke up and saw Adam had stayed the night she's freak out and neither of us wanted that. I wanted her to like Adam but in her own time so that meant him going home. I went straight to bed after locking up, stopping to check on, Em and Poppy. Emily was fast asleep the duvet on the floor as usual, she had a thing for kicking it off in her sleep. I picked it up and laid it over her gently.

I went into Poppy's room to find it empty, Her school clothes and bag were gone and the window was wide open...I was seriously regretting giving her the room next to the drainpipe. I took my phone from my pocket ready to ring her but as I unlocked the screen it flashed up:

**Candeece Smilie**

**Message**

I opened the message, Poppy was at hers with Bolton...At least I knew she was safe. Tomorrow we were going to have a chat, after I told her how grounded she was...


	3. Chapter 3

(Poppy's POV)

I sat on the corner of Bolton's bed with my school bag next to me. Bolton was in the shower but I was already dressed. I had 3 missed calls from Rachel and 2 messages but that wasn't what gave me the sick feeling I currently had...Yesterday when I'd come in from school there had been a letter with my name on it, I had been in a rush and when I went to change I shoved it in my school bag for later. Only now as it sat in my hand did I know what it was.

On the top of the letter before the 'postage paid' stamp was another, one that sent shivers through my body.

**HM Prison Buckley Hall**

It was from him. It had to be, I didn't know anyone else in prison. 3 months and not a word, now all of a sudden I was getting letters and why me? Why not Em? What could it be? I quickly slid my finger under the back of the envelope and opened it pulling the piece of paper from inside. It was a visiting order, for today, 12:30...Why did he want to see me? Why after all this time? What did he want from me?

"You okay babes?" Bolton asked as he came into the room

"Yeah, yeah fine" I smiled shoving the letter in my bag and zipping it up. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and shoved it in the blue next bag. Before heading downstairs. Bolton and I walked to school in silence and I think he noticed I wasn't my usual chirpy self.

My head was just filled with questions...

Did I go? Surely he couldn't hurt me there right?

What did he want?

Why me?

They were endless. The only way to find out was to go. To face him. Then maybe the nightmares would stop? If I just had some closure...If I just knew why...

At break I booked a taxi and met it at lunch just outside the school gates. My stomach was doing summer saults, the prison was terrifying. I followed the flow of people to the entrance where we had to put everything in lockers, I put my phone in my schoolbag and put that in the locker plus my tie and blazer...Then we got searched, I had nothing to hide but I couldn't help but feel nervous. I stepped up onto the box when it was my turn and one of the female prison officers patted me down.

"Arms out" she ordered

I stuck my arms out to the side and she patted those down too. She nodded to another prison officer.

"Clear" she said and they let me through.

I chose a table right in the middle I needed as many people around me as possible, my hands rested on the table as I fidgeted. The gate finally opened and the prisoners came in, each of them wearing a grey tracksuit and a yellow bib.

"I knew you'd come" Tom smirked as he sat down

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly

"Now, now no need to be rude"

"Rude? You tied me up in some abandoned warehouse...Starved me, assaulted me and I'm the rude one? How could you do that to your own daughter?" I asked

"That's just it, I didn't do it to Em..."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What?" I questioned

"Your mum was a cheap tart, she thought I didn't know...She cheated on me, You. Are not my daughter. You're Emily's half sister."

"That's why you hurt me and not Em?" For some reason it hadn't really sunk in but it made sense.

"I never hurt my daughter..."

I stood up. "I've got to go"

He discretely grabbed my wrist pinning it to the table, yanking me back. He squeezed it.

"See you soon princess..." He smirked

My core turned to ice and I pulled my hand away before heading for the way I'd come in. I was searched again before I was allowed to get my stuff and go. I pulled my blazer and tie back on and slung my bag over my head.

I checked my phone...6 missed calls, all from Rachel. I hadn't realised the time, it was 1:30pm. Registration was half an hour ago, I was in so much trouble but I didn't care anymore. I had nothing left to care about...


	4. Chapter 4

(Poppy's POV)

I was back in school for two o'clock and I went to the office to sign in. It was pointless rushing...There was only 25 minutes of period 5 left so there was no point rushing to get my ass kicked.

"Miss Mason wants to see you in her office" Bridget said

"Well I'd rather not. Can you just tell her I ran off before you got chance to speak to me or something?" I said

I left the office before she got chance to answer me. I heard footsteps behind me but not too close, I made it to the door before she actually called me.

"Poppy!" Rachel called

I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again and turning to face her.

"What?" I snapped

"Hey! Less of the attitude...What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing! Why do you always assume something is wrong!?"

"I don't assume, I know. I know you and something's not right with you..." Rachel said

"No you don't..."

"What?" She questioned

"You don't know me. How can you? I don't even know myself..." The last bit was more of a whisper

Rachel gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you want to go and sit the cooler for the rest of the afternoon? Calm down?" She asked

"I don't need to calm down, I've got to get to class"

"Do you want me to come and explain?"

"Listen, I don't need "mummy" to come and bail me out okay? I'm a big girl" I snapped

I walked off down the stairs.

I didn't. Know where the sudden burst of anger had come from. There was old saying, 'we hurt the ones we love the most'. I think in this case that was true. I felt like my world had been turned upside down and torn apart. I went into biology.

"Poppy nice of you to join us" Mrs Diamond said

"Sorry..." I mumbled

"Sit down"

"I'm going!" I snapped

"Poppy!"

"I said I'm going!" I snapped again

"Outside. Now" Mrs Diamond said sternly

I went outside with her luckily for me the blinds were closed.

"Where've you been?" She asked

I didn't answer. I just walked off heading for the closest door.

"Poppy!" She yelled behind me

I didn't care, I was out of here. I went to the closest off license and bought 2 bottles of small vodka. The flat bottles were easier to fit in my bag.

"I.D?" The guy at the till asked

I took my fake I.D from my purse which stated I was 19. I'd never thrown it out when I left the club. I guess it came in handy for some stuff...Like now. He handed it it me back.

"Okay, 15 pound then" he said

I handed over the money and put one of the bottles in my bag while the other stayed in my hand. I made my way to some old playing fields near a basketball court. I laid in the grass and opened the bottle, It didn't take me long to get through the first bottle and halfway through the 2nd. I hadn't really eaten anything throughout the day so it went straight to my head.

(Rachel's POV)

Sian had been to see me, Poppy had managed to get herself kicked out of biology even though she was only there 2 minutes, then she'd just gone AWOL. Even after we'd gone home she hadn't turned up, Bolton hadn't seen or heard from her since this morning...I don't know what was going on. I refused to believe that this was all about Adam and I getting married. It couldn't be...

She was supposed to be at a session with Lara right now, I'd have to change that...I sighed. Where was she? I'd tried calling her, I just got voicemail. When the doorbell rang I practically ran for the door hoping it was Poppy...safe and sound. I opened the door to see Lara holding a very drunk Poppy up by the waist.

"I think I've found something of yours..." Lara said

I moved to the side and she took her through to the living room and put her on the sofa before she did herself any damage. Lara took the bottle of vodka from her hand, it was about 3/4 empty. But there was no way she was this drunk from half a bottle of vodka. I bent down and unzipped her school bag searching for more alcohol or drugs...I found the empty vodka bottle but I found a letter as well. It was a visiting order from Tom...This explained everything. I handed it to Lara and she looked at me with the same look I had on my face.

He'd messed her up so many times and even now he was behind bars he was still doing it. That's where she'd been at lunch and that's why she'd come back to school in a terrible mood. Poppy leaned forward slightly and Lara spun round, grabbing the bin before Poppy ruined the carpet. When she'd finished getting the vodka out of her system, Lara stood her up.

"I'll take her to bed, let her sleep it off" Lara smiled slightly

"Its alright I'll do it, thanks for bringing her back" I said

I took her from Lara, holding her up.

"I'll see myself out" Lara smiled "We need to rearrange that session"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ring"

I helped Poppy up to bed where she practically passed out instantly. I pulled her uniform off so I could wash it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up around 10pm feeling really thirsty. As I made my way to the bathroom to get a drink I realised I was wearing my pyjamas...I barely remembered anything from earlier that night, In fact the last thing I remembered was laying on the grass with the vodka. After that...nothing. As I passed the top of the stairs I noticed there was a light on downstairs, on the second floor Em was fast asleep so I could only assume it was Rachel. I went into the front room, Rachel was sat there in the silence a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. I stood there in the doorway quietly...

"How much trouble am I in?" I squeaked

Rachel placed the bookmark in her book before setting both the book and the cup of tea on the table.

"Not as much at home as you are at school" she sighed

"I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it..." I said

I sat down on the same sofa as Rachel but as far away as it would allow.

"I found the visiting order. Did you go?" Rachel asked

"Yeah...I wasn't going to...but it was bugging me all day what he could want from me? and why now?" I explained myself

"Did you find that out?"

I nodded silently.

"Is that why you were so upset?"

"He told me that he's Em's dad but not...not mine" I was trying so hard to contain the sobs that were aching in my chest

"But that means..." She didn't finish that sentence

"...Em's not my sister..." I finished "I don't know whether he's just saying that to get to me or whether its true"

Rachel didn't speak for a minute as if she was absorbing the news. Then she simply stretched her arm out and I curled into her side, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and held me close, rubbing my arm.

"I shouldn't have kicked off, I was just so angry because I put up with that stuff for nothing...And if I don't have Em who do I have?"

"Me." Rachel stated "And just because Em might not be your sister by blood doesn't mean she's not your sister...But if you want to know for sure..."

"I need to know. Otherwise its just going to keep messing with my head like he wants"

"We can sort that out but all that aside let's talk about you? Misbehaving in school. I thought we were past that? Why didn't you just come and speak to me?"

I tilted my head back so I could see her face but she seemed hurt by the fact so I buried my face back in her side once more.

"You were busy..." I said

"I am _never _too busy when it comes to you or Em. I'm always here for you" Rachel said

"What's going to happen at school?"

"Well for the record I understand why you kicked off but I have to treat you as I would anyone else...You'll have to apologise to Mrs Diamond and spend a day or two in the cooler"

I nodded.

"Come on bedtime, otherwise you'll never get up tomorrow..."

I didn't want to go to bed...I wanted to lay here with Rachel, being cuddled forever but there was no way I was admitting that...

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy was at the door when she turned around to face me. I wasn't far behind her and I'd just finished turning the lamps off.

"Rachel? Will you...Will you tuck me in? No one ever did it for me when I was little..." She asked

Poppy's cheeks flushed a deep red and she seemed embarassed at the fact she was asking at her age.

"Of course I will" I smiled "I'll just put my cup in the kitchen, then I'll be up"

Poppy seemed relieved that I hadn't laughed in her face or something similar. I went into the kitchen and put my cup in the dishwasher before following Poppy up the stairs, she was sat on her bed when I went in. She gave me another hug, it was only brief but I could tell it meant something to her. She laid down and I pulled her duvet right up tucking each top corner under her pillow and kissed her head softly.

"There...Snug as a bug in a rug" I smiled

"Night, Love you" she said closing her eyes

"Night night. I love you too darling" I closed the door and left her to it

Getting tucked in was something most kids enjoyed when they were little and Poppy hadn't had that...She'd had little affection at all if any. Poppy had done it all for Em but no one had done it for her and I think that was why she found it so hard to talk about stuff and show affection.


	6. Chapter 6

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy came downstairs looking still half asleep, dressed in her usual skirt and knee high socks. Her jumper and tie both hung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Her hair tied back in a ponytail with her fringe puffed up, I could smell the faint smell of hairspray. Poppy picked up her tie and stood her collar up, she fiddled with it getting more and more frustrated.

"Come here..." I said, taking a couple of steps closer to her.

She came closer and I took her tie in my hands tying it the way it was supposed to be done not the strange arrangement Poppy tied it. Then I fastened her top button before tightening her tie and folding her collar down.

"Feeling a bit worse for wear?" I asked

"Just a headache" she admitted

"Have something to eat, you'll feel better for it"

Poppy sat at the table resting her head on her arm, the toast I'd put in the toaster a few minutes before popped up and I spread butter on it before cutting it in half, putting it on a plate and placing it on the table in front of Poppy. Her phone beeped and she picked it up, before groaning and putting it back down.

"Bolton?" I asked

"Mmm I'll reply later..."

"Are we going to have a good day today?"

"Yeah, I'll be good. Go straight to the cooler...YadaYada"

She picked up a slice of toast taking a bite out of it. Emily came down dressed in the correct school uniform...Knee length skirt, tights, shirt with top button and tie done up and her jumper and blazer on. Her black hair was pinned back with a headband and the ends hung by her shoulders. She looked so cute...Poppy looked in the back of a spoon, screwing her face up.

"My roots need doing again" she commented

Roots? I didn't even know her hair was dyed I thought she was a natural brunette.

"What's your natural colour?" I questioned

"Honey blonde bit like Adam's"

You learn something new everyday...Once the pair had finished eating they went to brush their teeth and then we set off. Poppy had finally pulled her jumping after I'd told her several times. Bolton was waiting for Poppy as usual...Only this time I waited, if I didn't escort her to the cooler she wouldn't get there. She said her goodbyes and followed me inside. She sat in the corner of my office until the bell rang...

When the corridors were clear and everyone was in registration, I took Poppy down to the cooler. As soon as I saw who was on duty I knew it would be even harder to get Poppy in there. I was right...

"No way!...Not happening!" She said and she began to walk off

I went after her, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her back.

"Come on Poppy. We had a deal. You don't have to speak to her or look at her just do your work and behave..."

I put my arm around her shoulders giving her a gently nudge in. Once we were inside, Poppy went to the back of the room and took a seat.

"Poppy I want you at the front please" Kim told her

She didn't answer and didn't move either.

"Poppy?" I said

"I'm not moving!" Poppy said, you could tell by the attitude in her voice that the defences had suddenly shot up

Kim had hurt her and she wasn't willing to let that go just yet. She sat there resting her head on both of her arms facing the table top. I walked to the back of the classroom and crouched down in front of the table, placing a hand on her arm.

"Poppy come on, you're only punishing yourself..." I said quietly "Calm down and I'll come back to check on you in a bit..."

(Poppy's POV)

Sitting in here for the day, I'd agreed to. Sitting in here for the day with Kim Campbell, I had not agreed to. I wasn't doing anything for her. I turned my head to look out the windows facing out onto the corridor and I noticed Adam walking past, by this point we were about halfway into period 1. He seemed to spot me looking miserable and came in to rescue me.

"Can I have Poppy please, Rachel said if I needed a hand to ask her?" Adam told Kim

Kim nodded and I stood up leaving with him.

Once we were in the canteen and away from people listening, I turned to Adam.

"Did Rachel really say you could rescue me from the dragon?" I asked

"Nope. But, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? And as long as we have you back by lunch when they switch over she'll never know..."

"Maybe you're not so bad after all" I smiled

"I do need help though" He admitted, but I think he was just trying to keep me busy.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Your good at cake right? I need mass produced jam sponge for lunch. Every thing is over there..." He motioned to a counter

I washed my hands and pulled on an apron before walking over to the counter and getting to work. I made 7 huge rectangular cakes, and cut them all in to equal pieces and put jam on top. I was in the middle of putting jam on the second cake when Rachel came in.

"Poppy come on!" She said sternly

"I'm not sitting in there with her!" I told her

"Rach can I speak to you?" Adam took Rachel outside the kitchen bit to where the tables were

"She's not doing any harm, she's being a big help actually...I'll have her back in the cooler by lunch?" Adam argued

There was silence for a minute...

"Okay" she said simply before coming to the counter to speak to me "Back by lunch"

Result. Adam came back into the kitchen and high fived me.

"Your powers of persuasion are even better then mine" I told him

"Your cake is better than mine so I guess we can help each other out..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Rachel's POV)

I knew Adam was charming and sweet but I thought that was just me but he'd gotten around Poppy pretty quickly. I saw a lot of similarities between the pair...They were both great cooks especially when it came to pudding and they both were gifted when it came to getting their own way or getting out of a sticky situation. I stuck to my end of the bargain it was nearly lunchtime and Poppy's morning of freedom was over.

"You better go" Adam told Poppy as he spotted me

Poppy took her apron off and grabbed her bag, she high fived Adam on the way past.

"See you later trouble" he smirked

"See you tonight" Poppy commented

"Tonight?" I questioned her when we were clear of the canteen

"Yeah I invited Adam round for dinner"

"Wait wait wait...The other day you hated him, now you're inviting him round again?" I asked a little stunned

"Yeah..." She answered simply

What on earth was she up to?

I walked her back up to the cooler, Kim had been swapped for Nikki. Poppy went straight in and sat down without me even having to ask her or anything...Had Adam brainwashed her or something?

The rest of the afternoon I had no complaints about Poppy, Whatever Adam had done it had worked...I went down to see him 30 minutes before the end of school.

"Okay what did you do?" I asked him truly curious

"With what?" He questioned

"Poppy? One minute she hates you then a few cakes later, she's asking you round for dinner?"

"She's like me when I was her age...I just had a lot of anger that's how I got into cooking...It helped. I just gave her a job and left her too it, beating up cake mix with a spoon seems to work for her..." He explained

"Oh"

"Is it a problem me coming round?"

"No. No, of course not. I just didn't expect Poppy to invite you..."

I met the girls outside my office and we all went home together, Poppy picked up the post and went into the kitchen, walking as she sorted through it.

"Why don't you go and get changed?" I suggested

"Okay" Emily replied, before rushing upstairs

I followed Poppy into the kitchen to find her sat at the table staring at a white envelope. Her mind seemed elsewhere.

"You okay?" I asked

"I didn't think it'd come this fast" She said placing the DNA kit down on the table

"You don't have to do it..."

"No, I do. I just need to grow up and stop being scared of everything..." She took one of the kits and swabbed it around her mouth before putting it in the tube and marking it with her initials.

Then she simply stood up and walked into the hall. She went upstairs and changed into her skinny jeans and white tshirt, with long sleeved red arms. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Adam walked in but we barely had time to greet each other before the sound of screaming and shouting came from upstairs. Those two never argued, what was going on.

(Poppy's POV)

"Em just do it!" I asked, I was getting annoyed. Why couldn't she just do the damn test?

"Poppy I don't want to!" Em yelled back

Rachel and Adam came shooting up the stairs, to the hall were we were talking...

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

"Em won't do the DNA test!"

"Well that's her decision..." Rachel said

"No its not!" I yelled

I was getting more and more worked up, this whole situation had me pissed off and I was just taking it out on everyone. Suddenly, Adam hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk down the stairs.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed

But he wouldn't listen, instead at the bottom of the stairs he picked up a carrier bag and a metal, baseball bat before taking me out into the back garden, he put me down.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked

"Blowing off some steam..."

He handed me the bat.

"Go stand by the fence" he said

I walked down the garden and turned around. He took a couple of what looked like red balls out of the bag, I looked closer...They weren't balls but something else?

"Tomatoes?" I questioned

"I used to use apples but I think Rachel likes her windows where they are..."

Adam threw one of the tomatoes and I smacked it into pieces with the bat. He continued to throw me tomatoes and as I hit them they landed all mushed and in pieces, Rachel soon followed to see what was going on and ducked as a tomato went flying her way.

"If going to shout can you just get on with it?" I asked

"I'll go and check on Emily" Adam said before going inside

I put the bat down and went closer to her.

"I'm not going to shout." She said

"I suck. I'm a complete bitch. I shouldn't have shouted like that..." I stated

"Maybe you didn't handle it in the best way, but stop being so hard on yourself...You've stayed strong for a long time, you're allowed to snap every once in a while" Rachel told me

"Its not once in a while though is it?" I sighed

"Listen, stop beating yourself up...Em is fine okay?"

I nodded quietly.

Rachel took me inside where for the first time in my life I found myself feeling scared to see Em. Would she hate me? Would she speak to me? As I went into the kitchen, I approached her slowly.

"Em, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It won't happen again, I promise." I told her

She looked at me blankly for a few seconds before a smile spread across her face and she ran at me slamming into my chest, I held her there softly for a minute before she pulled away. She held out the DNA envelope.

"Adam did one too so I didn't have to do it by myself..." She stated

I looked at Adam and mouthed a thank you. He smiled back gently...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Italic is Poppy's dream...

(Poppy's POV)

_"I can't do this!" I screamed as my feet fumbled for the breaks but I didn't know which pedal it was..._

_The girls I was in the car with had no names, there were two of them. For some reason we'd driven from mcdonalds through town and now we were heading down the ring road but instead of the normal houses and businesses it was waste land._

_"I really can't do this! I don't even know how to drive! You'll have to take over!" I told the girl in the passenger seat_

_She just giggled. "Yeah you can, you'll have to I've been drinking!" She laughed_

_"You had a coke in mcdonalds!" I yelled_

_"Exactly I can't drive" she replied_

_I fumbled again with the pedals, pressing down on another one. But the car just sped up._

_"She's making it worse! That's the wrong pedal!" The girl in the back told the girl in the passenger seat and they laughed together._

_"Look there's Tyler's house" The girl next to me said "Pull in"_

_I pressed down on the third pedal and we stopped at the top of the drive, we all climbed out the car and walked down the long winding drive to the old house. We passed a boy all I seemed to notice about him was the red checked shirt we was wearing, I was wearing the same shirt, with blue jeans that had elastic around the bottom. Anyway he was playing baseball...Alone._

_"Hey Tyler" One of the girls yelled but he barely acknowledged us_

_We walked over to the porch where an old lady was sat in a rocking chair blocking a door, which had a bolt on the outside. It was white yet the paint had worn away from the wood. The other two girls took off their shoes and went through the door, up the stairs. I slid mine off and the old lady got to her knees brushing dirt off the bottom of my pumps down a ditch between the porch and the door. I followed the girls through the door and it shut behind me. I walked about halfway up then stopped._

_"Guys I don't like this" I told them_

_"Don't be a baby we're up here" One of them told me, she was stood up at the top of the stairs._

_Then I saw it, it scurried across the floor._

_"What's that?" I questioned_

_"Oh yeah, she has rats" the girl at the top told me_

_Somehow I just knew and I blurted it out._

_"They're flesh eating rats!" I told her_

_"Don't be stupid!" _

_There was a scream and the other girl came to the top of the stair, a chunk of her arm missing._

_"She's right it bit me!" _

_"Let's get out of here!" The girl I'd been speaking to said _

_We all ran down the stairs and banged on the door...But it was bolted from the outside._

_"Let us out!" I screamed_

_"Hold on dears! Tyler is just warming up his motorbike to get you girls outta here" The old woman called_

_I looked out the tiny window in the wall and Tyler was still playing baseball...Alone._

_"You liar!" I screamed_

_I backed away a bit and kicked the door with such force that the bolt just dropped off the door and the piece of wood opened. But as I went to run, she was there blocking my way..._

_"I can't deny them fresh meat!" She laughed evilly_

(Rachel's POV)

With Poppy's permission Adam had stayed over last night and we both woken up by her screaming...I pressed the light on the clock. 1:30am. Adam sat up.

"Do you want me to go and see if she's okay?" He asked

"No I'll go. Poppy gets scared of men after what she's been through...If she wakes up and sees you there's a good chance you might lose an eye" I told him

I climbed out of bed pulling my dressing gown on and went out into the hall. I went into Poppy's room, switching on the light. She was thrashing in her bed and screaming, but crying at the same time. I went over and shook her...

"Poppy!" I said

She didn't seem to hear me and continued to thrash. I took hold of the tops of both her arms and shook her again, a little harder this time.

"Poppy wake up!" I said a little louder

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly retreated into the furthest corner of her bed, she was shaking like a leaf and breathing heavily as tears streamed her face quickly.

"Where are they?" She demanded

"Where's what?" I asked

"The rats! The flesh eating rats!"

"Poppy, there's no one else in her but you and me" I reassured her

"No rats?" She questioned

"No rats" I promised

I pulled her into a hug and held her there, her heart was hammering against her ribs...I rubbed her back softly soothing her.

"It was just a dream" I told her

(Adam's POV)

When the screaming stopped I assumed the coast was clear and I climbed out of bed pulling on my black tshirt and my jeans. I walked to Poppy's room and stopped in the doorway, Rachel was sat on Poppy's bed, holding her and trying to calm her down the best she could. I stood there for a minute trying to think of the right thing to say but in the end I stuck with what I knew best...The kitchen.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked

Poppy looked up at me and Rachel smiled at her softly.

"With mini marshmallows?" I offered

Poppy nodded and Rachel stood up towing Poppy behind her by the hand.

A/N: This was actually a dream I had last night and it scared the crap out of me so just thought I'd put that in there...Let me know what you thought, you know I value all your opinions. Reviews most definitely welcome! :) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys make me feel awesome! And WritingWhat'sOnMyMind...It was sh*t scary! And Stars-In-The-Eyes...Hahaha! I really do have weird dreams! :D

(Rachel's POV)

Adam had been home and changed and come back over, it was Saturday and he wanted to spend the day with us. Poppy had Bolton coming over anyway so I wasn't arguing. Poppy was still upstairs straightening her hair when Bolton knocked on the door, I was in the kitchen and Adam answered the door.

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"I'm Bolton"

"Who?" Adam asked again

"He's Poppy's boyfriend its fine" I yelled through "She's upstairs, go up"

I faintly heard Adam laying down the law.

"You don't go upstairs" He said

"But Miss Mason said its fine..." Bolton argued

"I'll go get her, wait down here"

I heard Poppy come down and then Adam came into the kitchen, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Getting a little overprotective there?" I asked

"You let her date him?" Adam asked shocked

"He's a good kid" I told him

"Hmm I'll be keeping a very close eye on him"

"If you interfere she won't thank you for it, sit down, have some coffee and relax" I chuckled gently

Adam sat down and Poppy walked past in a bikini and denim hot pants with a large towel draped over her shoulder. Both Bolton and Poppy disappeared through to the door. Adam suddenly got up and followed and I followed Adam.

"Poppy can you put some clothes on please?" He asked

"I'm wearing clothes" she replied

"I mean other then that piece of string" He added

"No I can't...What I do with my boyfriend is my business, you're such a hypocrite..."

"How's that?" Adam asked

"Oh come on don't tell me you and Rachel were talking about extra curricular activites in bed last night..." She told him

"Poppy!" I said a little shocked

I was so glad Em had gone to the cinema with some friends I didn't even want to think about how I'd explain this to her.

"What its true?" She asked

I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him out of there before any other subjects involving us popped up.

Adam left shortly after Bolton and Em called to say she'd been asked to sleep over so it would be just Poppy and me...It'd be good to spend sometime with her, just the two of us. We hadn't really done that it in a long time.

(Poppy's POV)

Just minutes after Rachel left to take Em some over night stuff there was a knock on the door. It was probably Rachel forgot her keys or her phone or her marbles...But when I opened the door it was a courier.

"Poppy Mason?" He asked

"Yeah that's me..."

"Could you sign for this please?" He asked handing me his iPad. He had a white envelope in his hand.

I scribbled my initials on the line and took the envelope.

"24 hours that was fast..." I mumbled

"Well when you pay for fast track that's what you get" He replied "Have a nice night"

"Thanks" I said, closing the door

I went and sat in the living room, the envelope in my hand. I couldn't bring myself to open it, my entire world was in that envelope...What if Tom was my dad?...What if he wasn't? I took the envelope upstairs and hid it under my pillow. Tonight it was just me and Rachel and that was enough for now...

I hadn't realised how hard it was raining and it was starting to thunder, there was a crash of lightning and all the lights in the house flicked off. We had a corner staircase and I huddled in the corner on the larger step a few steps up in the corner...I sat resting my chin on my knees, I was terrified of the dark...Always had been, it wasn't so much the dark itself, but what it held...The unknown. That was what scared me...The rain clattered off the front door and the boom of the thunder shot right through me.

I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes tightly. The front door opened and Rachel walked in putting the hood down on her coat. She went into the living room and then into the kitchen...

"Poppy!" She called "I'm back"

"I'm here!" I squeaked but I didn't think she'd heard me

She came to hang her coat up and put the torch on on her phone, then she saw me.

(Rachel's POV)

I spotted Poppy sat on the stairs, huddled in a ball with her hands over her ears. I put my phone on one of the higher steps, so I could see her but the light wasn't in her face...Then went and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Its stupid..."

"What's stupid?" I asked

"I'm scared of the dark" she admitted

"That's not stupid" I soothed resting my hand on her knee

"Yeah it is...Only little kids are supposed to be scared of the dark"

"Rubbish I know loads of adults that are scared of the dark...Come on"

Rachel took my hand pulling my into the living room where she pulled out several candles and lit them all. We stayed up most of the night just talking, we hadn't done it in a while...The lights finally flicked on about midnight.


	10. Chapter 10

(Poppy's POV)

We went to bed shortly after the electrics came back on, I couldn't get to sleep and I laid in bed with my headphones in, listening to the same song over and over as if it would bore me to sleep, when my phone finally beeped to tell me that my battery was dead, I turned off my music and plugged my phone in. I sat up running my fingers through my fringe...

I went through the arch and sat at my desk, switching on the computer. It was 4am and I hadn't had any sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about that letter, those stupid results. Which I'd moved into the drawer under my desk. But I knew it was there and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to rip it open but what if I didn't like what was inside...

I had loads of downloaded 'Once Upon A Time' episodes on the computer and I plugged my headphones in to the tower. I figured I'd start from the begining. But, the first episode, the 'Pilot' was about Henry running away from Regina's house to Boston to find his birth mother Emma. It really didn't help me at all...Maybe I'd be able to sleep once I knew the truth.

I took the envelope in my hand and slid my fingers under the back taking out the letter. I took a deep breathe and unfolded the letter. I read through it.

**Tom Kent is the biological father of Emily Mason.**

**Tom Kent is not the biological father of Poppy Mason.**

**Adam Fleet is not the biological father of Emily Mason.**

**Adam Fleet is the biological father of Poppy Mason.**

Clearly the lack of sleep had made my eye sight go deranged. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad...Em wasn't my real sister which completely sucked, But at the same time that lying, abusive piece of shit that referred to himself as a man wasn't my dad. Could Adam really be my dad? Was that a good thing? Had he left me with Tom? Did he know my mum was dead? Did he even know I existed?

I didn't know what to do? I found myself feeling hurt and angry, I'd grown up without both my parents having to look after myself and my sister that wasn't even my sister. I had an idea...My hair. Kids were supposed to look like their parents right? So if I put my hair back the way it should be then maybe that'd help prove something? I had some stuff to strip the colour out of my hair, instead of doing my roots I'd just go back natural. Maybe it's clear some stuff up in my head even if it didn't help anyone else.

I went straight to the bathroom and closed the door taking the hair stripper out of the cabinet. I turned on the shower and crouched over the base, when I'd finished I grabbed a towel rubbing my hair dry softly, then combed through it. With the towel around my shoulders, I flicked my hair back and looked in the mirror. I was hoping to see no similarity whatsoever, maybe then I could convince myself there had been a mix up with the test results or something.

But as I stared at myself in the mirror, even with my hair darker than usual because it was wet, I was a spitting image of Adam. The blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes...How could I have been so stupid? Compared to Emily's black hair and brown eyes I looked nothing like her. I backed away from the mirror slowly. I dumped the towel in the wash basket and went down to sit by the pool...I always found the water helped me think.

It was about five thirty in the morning and I hadn't had any sleep, I'd grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cupboard on my way through the house and then I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and turn invisible...Em was coming back today, how was I going to tell her? She'd hate me for it.

I sat by the pool for ages, I didn't touch the scotch that sat into the bottle beside me, I just stared at the water for hours. By the time it reached 9:30am I went back into the kitchen I remembered seeing Rachel's phone in there and she never put a pin on it because she kept forgetting it. So I grabbed her phone and typed out a message to Adam and sent it.

_**Adam, need to see you. Its important, come round now. Rachel xxx**_

Then I switched off the phone so he couldn't ring her for an explanation, that was the last thing I needed...Rachel getting that call and knowing nothing about it.

A/N: I've never sent off for DNA results so I have no idea how the information is displayed so I kinda made it up, hope its okay. Review, review, review! :) xxx


	11. Chapter 11

(Rachel's POV)

I was woken up about 10am by someone banging on the door, I didn't recall expecting anyone today and I doubted Em would be home this early. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown, tying it as I headed down the stairs. I glanced in Poppy's room to see it empty. Had she locked herself out or something?

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled

I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What!?" I yelled

Then I realised who it was and suddenly regretted my actions.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" I asked

I moved to the side allowing him inside and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. That was what I needed now.

"You text me, told me to come over...I tried to ring you but your phone was switched off" Adam explained

"I didn't text you...I don't even know where my phone is"

Adam picked it up of the table and handed it to me.

"Well if you didn't send the text then who did?" He asked

"Poppy!" I yelled

Poppy came in silently, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and some pyjama trousers. Her once dark hair had been restored to its former honey blonde glory, which hung messily just below her shoulders and it literally looked like she'd been dragged through a bush except without the little bits of twig...Her skin seemed pale and worn out and the bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept much, if at all. Even her piercing blue eyes seemed dimmed.

Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying and I found my heart aching for her. Poppy was the closest thing I had to a daughter and I felt a need to protect her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and just let her cry out whatever was upsetting her. But I also knew Poppy, When she was hurting she blew off steam...It was all she knew. Whenever Tom had been drunk or angry or upset he'd taken it out on Poppy.

Poppy had this thing for beating herself up, when something went wrong she blamed herself no matter what the cause and because of that there was a lot of bad feeling trapped inside her and her methods for letting that out weren't always socially acceptable...I glanced down, to her hand where she was clutching a letter...

"Did you ask Adam to come over?" I asked

She didn't answer instead she returned my question with another...

"Which one of you has been lying to me?" She said simply, no emotion in her voice whatsoever

"What?" I asked

"Well here's the scenarios; Either YOU paid for these results to be tampered with instead of fast tracked in a last stitch effort for me to like your boyfriend?" She said to me then she turned to Adam "Or YOU left me to be ripped apart by that bastard!"

"Poppy, I wouldn't do that, I know how important this is to you. I don't know what you're talking about" I told her softly

"I spent 15 years with them, I lost my mum! Not like she was much use when she was alive...I took care of my SISTER since she was born, only she's not my sister! I stayed in that house with my DAD because I had to! But he's not my dad! Is he Adam?"

"Why would I know?" Adam asked innocently

"BECAUSE 15 years ago you decided to sleep with Angela Mills, for whatever reason...And 15 years later, a 15 year old girl finds out her dad isn't her dad. Go ahead and tell me it was a drunken mistake...Because that would sum my life up exactly! A stupid mistake!" She yelled through the sobbed

Poppy slammed the piece of paper into Adam's chest and ran, up the stairs...

Adam held the paper and looked at it more closely. His face went white as a sheet as if he'd seen a ghost or something...

"She's my daughter?" He said out loud

I couldn't quite believe it myself...But in a way I felt stupid, Poppy was a spitting image of Adam and the blonde hair only made it more noticable. The fact their personalities just clicked and Adam was the only person besides me that could calm her down...Because he saw himself in her. How could I not have noticed that?


	12. Chapter 12

(Poppy's POV)

I barely made it into my room before I fell to the floor as sobs racked from my body, all I needed now was for Rachel to say she didn't want me and then I was totally screwed. There were so many tears I couldn't contain and they all wanted out at the same time. So fast I couldn't breathe and each breathe came out as a gasp, my body had gotten itself into a rhythm and I couldn't stop it. I cried into the carpet until I became lightheaded.

"Rachel!" I yelled the best I could but between the sobs and gasps I wasn't really sure what that came out as in the end

She heard something and came up the stairs to me. I'd managed to sit up but not to move.

"I-I...I c-can't...b-b-...I ca-" I all came out jumbled most of it inaudiable because of my sobbing

She sat down in front of me.

"It's okay...It's okay. Just look at me. Look at me. Just breathe...Come on with me? In...Out...In...Out..."

I managed to calm myself down a bit on her instruction and my breathing slowed a little.

"Good girl!...In...Out..." She instructed again

She carried on until my breathing was back to normal and I was containing the sobs a tiny bit better...

"Have you had any sleep?" She asked

I shook my head softly.

"Everything always seems so much worse when you're tired sweetheart, so you're going to go to sleep okay? And I'm going to stay right here with you, then when you wake up we're all going to sit down and we're going to talk about this calmly...Alright darling?"

When she put it like that it really didn't seem like such a bad idea at all...I needed to escape all this even if it was just for a few hours. Rachel made me lay down in bed and she sat beside me smoothing my hair against my head softly...

"I've got nothing left Rachel..." I told her quietly

"That's not true. You have me and no matter how silly you act or how much trouble you get in that's never going to change. I promise, you're stuck with me" She promised

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy was out like a light, as soon as she relaxed and gave in to the tiredness she was asleep. I knew she'd be asleep for a good few hours because although she wouldn't admit it she was exhausted and not just physically but mentally too...Adam came up and stood in the doorway. I went over to him and he handed me a coffee.

"How's she doing?" He asked

"She's a lot calmer, I think she's over tired and upset. She's just been told everything she knew was a lie...Its understandable"

"I know she thinks I'm some bad guy that abandoned her, but I didn't know she existed..." Adam sighed

"She'll come round...She warmed up to you a lot faster than she did to me, she really enjoyed putting me through my paces" I chuckled at the memory "No, she's not a bad kid, she's just had a rough time"

"I know. Now I know she's my daughter, I'm going to do the right thing and be there for her. I just have to figure out how?" Adam said

"Well with Poppy, persistance is definitely the best way to go, she lived alone with Em a year working all night, going to school all day...They moved schools everytime people started asking questions. She's a really strong kid but she has her moments where she just snaps and she expects you to run away, so you have to do the oposite..." I told him

I went for a shower and got dressed when I came back, Poppy was awake and dressed looking loads better and Adam had gone downstairs. I went into Poppy's room, she was sat on her bed in her leggings and a baggy grey jumper, her blonde hair lay in waves. I went in...

"Hey"

"Hi" She replied

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with..." She sighed

"Okay..." I smiled softly

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and held herself to my chest for a moment before pulling away.

"Sorry. I just needed to..." She didn't finish that sentence.

I pulled her close again.

"Don't be silly, you can have a hug anytime" I told her

(Poppy's POV)

I went downstairs with Rachel, into the living room where Adam was, things seemed more awkward now and I found myself feeling really uncomfortable. I sat down on one of the sofas and Adam and Rachel sat beside me, sandwiching me in the middle. I just fidgeted, my hands resting on my legs...I tried to focus on that.

"Poppy why don't you tell Adam how you feel about all this?" Rachel asked

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"You sound like Lara!" I snapped

"Who's Lara?" Adam asked

"My psychiatrist. Yep, I'm crazy so you better get running!...Again" It came out a bit more bitchier than I intended

"Poppy! You're not crazy" Rachel said

"Listen Poppy I didn't run away from you...I didn't know you existed otherwise when I found out about your mum I'd have found you..." Adam tried to explain

"Oh well, excuse me for being so rude! You didn't know I existed so that makes it all fine! Now you want to come in and start playing dad! So not only was I a mistake! I'm invisible! Fantastic!" I yelled

"Poppy that's not what I meant, I'm trying okay? Just hear me out..."

I didn't answer him and listened for him to continue.

"I didn't know you existed but now I do, I want to be a part of your life. I might have not been there to bring you up, see you walk, talk, first day at school...But I want to see the girl you've become" Adam said

"Well that was very touching, but if you're expecting me to burst into tears and fall into your arms you have a whole other thing coming...But I guess you're not that bad"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I have been stuck with this recently and you may have noticed the chapters maybe sucking a bit. I needed a way to get Kim to forgive Rachel and also a way to bring Poppy, Rachel and Adam together as a unit...So in the past I've had good feedback for my writing when its about sad events, so I've got an idea but its quite tragic...I'm aware that some of you might not like it but I can't please everyone so let me know what you think...xxx

(Poppy's POV)

My phone rang and it flashed up Em, I answered it to be greeted by her chirpy voice.

"Hey Em what's up?" I greeted

I wasn't going to let the sadness cloud my voice, I wanted to tell her face to face. Where I could hold her while she cried...

"Hi Poppy, we're just setting off now so I'll be home soon" she said

"Okay I'll see you soon then sweetheart"

"Okay, Love you Popsicle" She giggled

"I love you too Emster, bye"

I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket, leaning back in my seat. Rachel looked at me.

"Was that Emily?" She asked

"Yeah they're setting off now so she should be home soon" I smiled

I'd missed her so much, it was the longest we'd been apart with no contact at all. It was about a 20 minute journey back, so I went into the kitchen getting out Em's favourite mug and putting cocoa in it so it was ready to just add hot milk when she got in. 35 minutes later...Em still wasn't home, I stood in the window looking out for the car. I was trying to convince myself they were stuck in traffic or something...But, I don't know something just felt wrong. Em would have text me or something...Maybe her battery had died. When my phone rung again, I was so relieved to see Em flash up on the screen...But that relief was short lived.

"Em! Where are you? You should have been home ages ago?" I answered

"Hi its Poppy right? My name is Margaret" A woman answered

"Who are you? Why have you got my sister's phone? Why've you got Emily's phone?" I asked

"I found it on the side of the road, there's been an accident..."

"Where?"

"The traffic lights near Rochdale road" she replied

"Well is Emily alright?" I asked worried

"I don't know...We're waiting for an ambulance"

"Ambulance?"

I pressed 'End call' and the phone fell from my hand hitting the floor. Somehow just somehow I knew it was bad...Rachel looked at me, her face a mixture of worry and curiousity.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked

"Em...Em's hurt..." That was all I could manage

I ran for the door, flinging it open and sprinting out of it, Rochdale road wasn't far and I didn't have time to wait for the car to start. I had no shoes on and the tiny stones on the road dug in to the soles of my feet, but I didn't care. I needed to see she was okay...I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Rochdale road, the sight was horrible...The little silver car was scrap metal, Ruby's mum had her head on the steering wheel. Ruby was okay and had managed to get out of the car...

But the windscreen was smashed, and someone was lying on the ground in front of the wreckage...Flat on her back I could barely make out her face from the blood. I ran over to her and took her hand. Tears spilled down my cheeks at the sight of her mangled body on the road.

"Em! Em, its okay! I'm here! Just open your eyes please? Scream at me? Tell me you hate me for eating the last of your cereal? Or borrowing that dress that I forgot to give back?...Please!" I cried

But she didn't react to me, I stroked her hair gently. Her skin was so pale and cold, she wasn't moving at all not even to breathe. It wasn't long before Rachel and Adam joined me. Rachel was about to ask what had happened until she saw the car and me crying over my injured sister...Rachel ran over and crouched down next to Em. It was like something you saw on TV not something that happened everyday to real people like me...

The worst thing was, the other car was a red fiesta, that had been adapted with spoilers and lights and that sort of stuff, the man driving it was sat on the road, his head cut but apart from that he was fine...He was dressed in a tracksuit and had one earring in and patterns shaved into his hair. He was a stupid kid! One of those boy racers and I'd bet my life that all this was his fault.

An ambulance soon arrived and soon after it a police car and another ambulance with Sam as well. I wasn't stupid I knew it was bad...The police made us go and talk to them but I suspected they just wanted us out of the way while they worked on Em. The Margaret woman who had phoned me, gave me Em's phone. The screen was smashed but I could still see her wallpaper...A picture of me with Em on my back.

I watched in horror as they tried to revive my baby sister on the roadside, I knew she was gone. A piece of me was missing. When Sam walked over to us, she confirmed it.

"Emily had been thrown from the car, she sustained serious head and spinal trama. I'm sorry there was nothing we could do" She said, sadness in her voice

"No!" Rachel cried out and Adam had to catch her and hold her before she fell.

"Would she...Would she have...been in pain?" I asked unable to contain the tears which flowed freely down my face

"No" Sam said quietly "It would have been instant"

I didn't know what to do...It didn't seem real. I kept expecting her to jump up and tell me it was all a massive prank and we'd laugh about it later...But she'd never laugh again.

A/N: Sorry it was so sad...Let me know what you thought? Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

(Poppy's POV)

17 hours and 9 minutes...And I'd counted every second. Everything just felt wrong, it was like she was going to walk in any second...It had really sunk in that she was never coming back. Adam had called Melissa, Rachel's sister and she was going to come down with Phillip, Rachel's nephew. I'd not met either of them but they knew about me, Adam and...I couldn't even bring myself to think her name.

I was trying so hard to hold it together for Rachel, but inside I was crumbling...Rachel had been the rock in my life throughout the last 6 months and I probably wouldn't have made it through that without her and now I didn't know what to do...Where to turn...Everything felt wrong. Eating...Sleeping...Breathing. I couldn't even thing about smiling.

I'd been on the phone since 8 trying to sort out school things, Miss Boston and Mr Mead were going to take care of management stuff and Candeece was sorting the kitchen...I'd been ignoring calls from Lara all morning, she'd make me face up to the facts and I just couldn't face it yet...I needed something to concentrate on and I had the perfect idea that would probably keep me busy all day and all night...

First I went into the pool room and opened up the drains to get rid of the water, then I wet into the kitchen filling a bucket with hot water and disinfectant then I dug out some sponges, a scrubbing brush and a toothbrush to get get in between the tiles. I only had some pale blue skinny jeans and a white vest top on, I rolled up my jeans as far as I could and dropped down into the pool once the water had emptied out.

I got down on my knees and after dipping the scrubbing brush in the water I began to scrub...The tiles seemed like my life...No matter how hard I tried to clean them up they were still a mess. Adam came in holding the house phone...He looked at me on my hands and knees in the base.

"Poppy...What are you doing?" He asked

"Cleaning" I answered simply

"Lara's on the phone, she says your phone is switched off. She wants to talk to you?" He said

"I'm not here" I said

"She says she heard you..."

"Oh for gods sake!" I took the phone from him "What!?"

"Hello Poppy" Lara replied

"Sorry...hi...Listen can we not do this now? I have a pool floor to clean"

"I'm trying to help Poppy" She said "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine...Great...Spectacular...Can I go now?"

"Yeah, I'll speak to you later"

(Adam's POV)

Poppy passed the phone back to me and started to scrub the floor again, harder this time. I left her too it and went into the living room...

"How are you doing with all this?" Lara asked

"I don't know what to do. Rachel's hasn't stopped crying long enough to talk to me and Poppy's just trying to stay strong...Sort stuff out...Keep busy but she's just shutting everything out, she doesn't want to face up to what's happened" I told her

"Everyone deals with grief in their own ways, you just have to be there and help them through it..."

"Well Rachel's sister and nephew are coming down to help out with things"

"That's good. It'll do them good to have more support. If you need any help, just give me a ring"

"Thanks"

Soon after I put the phone down the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Melissa and Phillip. I'd met Melissa a couple of time but it was a first for Phillip...Mel hugged me before walking straight in, Phillip not far behind.

"Where's Rachel?" Mel asked

"She's upstairs"

"Rachel! I'm here!" Mel yelled up the stairs

Oh god...Maybe inviting Melissa round had been a bad idea? She didn't seem to be thinking before she opened her mouth.

"Where's my new niece?" She demanded

"Pool-" I didn't get chance to finish before Melissa had gone

I rushed after her, Rachel might put up with her but Poppy wouldn't and all it took was for Melissa to push her and Poppy would explode like a bundle of TNT next to a naked flame. Poppy was scrubbing in between the tiles with a toothbrush.

"What are you doing?" Mel asked

"Cleaning, what's it gotta do with you?" Poppy replied

"Poppy this is Melissa, Rachel's sister" I told her

"I'd never guess you two were related..."

"Come on Popsicle, cheer up"

"1. Don't call me that! 2. I'll "cheer up" when you decide to think" Poppy snapped


	15. Chapter 15

******** 1 week later ********

(Poppy's POV)

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself in my black pencil dress and tights. My blonde hair hung by my shoulders with the front pinned back, I hadn't bothered with make-up because I knew I'd probably end up crying it off no matter how hard I tried...I pulled Emily's silver locket around my neck and closed the clasp. It use to be mum's with a picture of me and Em in either side.

I'd planned the whole funeral with a little bit of help, Rachel was only just managing to hold it together if I'd asked her to do the funeral she'd have just fallen apart. Besides I'd raised Emily since she was a baby, for 12 years we been all each other had, so I knew everything about her. I'd dressed her in her favourite outfit and put her favourite headband in her dark hair yesterday at the funeral home. She had her arms on her chest with her favourite teddy in one arm and a picture of Rachel, her and me in her other hand...

Em was a girly girl so I chose a white coffin and had the pink silk put inside specially. When I was working, once I'd paid for everything we needed I'd put the rest of the money in a bank account for Em so that when she was old enough she'd have a good start in life and didn't have to do what I had, She'd never get to use that now and I knew I'd never bring myself to spend it, so I used it for the funeral...I figured her funeral, her money. It seemed right...No, not right, none of this was right but...suitable.

I wasn't ready to do this...I wasn't ready to let her go...To say goodbye. But, I forced myself to pick up my jacket and shoes and head downstairs. I couldn't wear converse or vans with this dress so I'd bought a pair of black shoes with a pointed toe and a little black bow on the top, they had a small heel but I could still walk in them and that's what mattered. I walked down and pulled my suit jacket on.

Rachel was stood at the bottom of the stairs with Adam, Rachel dressed in a black skirt, black jacket and black shirt with her long black suade heels that reached her knees. Her eyes already filling with tears. Adam was in a black suit, with a white shirt and a black tie. The hearse pulled up outside the house and so did a long black car behind her. The white coffin laid in the back with pink roses surrounding it. I went up to the car and pressed my hand to the glass just for a moment...

At the church there weren't many people, Em didn't really know a lot of people because we moved around so much, I felt horrible for that. Outside they greeted us, with kind words and condolences. Lara, Sam, Melissa, Phillip, Kim, Denzil Kelly and his mum Rose, Candeece and Bolton, Mr Mead, Miss Boston, Emily's friend Ruby and her mum and dad...Some more people in waterloo road uniform about Em's age that I didn't recognise. I was surprised to see Lindsay and Emily James. I went over to them.

"Listen its my sister's funeral so if you've come to cause trouble this isn't the place" I told Lindsay directly

"I haven't, we've come to pay our respects...I don't know what I'd do without my little sister" Lindsay replied

I nodded and went back over to stand with Rachel, we soon went in and the music started...Em loved glee so I chose 'I look to you' but the glee version. Bolton, Adam, Mr Mead and one of the undertakers carried her down the aisle. This was worse than I had imagined. It was placed at the front near her picture and the vicar began to talk. A couple of lines in he was interrupted by the noise of the door. I turned and to my horror saw Tom in handcuffs with two prison officers.

"I'll get rid of him" Adam said quietly

"No. He can stay...I don't want any kicking off to ruin this for Em" I told him

Bolton squeezed my hand softly. Then it was time for me to say something, I hadn't prepared a speech or anything I just wanted to say what I felt. As I walked up the few steps to the stand my entire body was shaking and I felt like I'd fall. But I made it to the stand, I looked to my left at the picture, Em looking so innocent.

"This is wrong...Em was a great sister, such a sweet and loving little girl...And she always looked out for me, if she hadn't of been then I wouldn't be where I am now with Rachel. She was the most selfless person I've ever met and she didn't deserve this..." Tears flowed down my face as I tried my best to hold it in. I walked over to the coffin and placed my hand on the top. "I love you so much Emster and I'll never forget you...I promise, you're with mum now. I know she wasn't great before, but maybe she'll do better this time? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you...Sleep tight my angel"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Was going to save this chapter until tomorrow but seeing as though a little birdie by the pen name of HemioneCullen came and dropped me some *hints* I thought I'd post it tonight...

(Lara's POV)

The coffin was carried out of the church and the first person to follow was Tom with the prison officers, Poppy ran after them until they were outside. We all followed her, to where she was speaking to him.

"I let you stay through the service out of respect for my sister but that's as far as it goes, you need to leave now" She told him

"She's my daughter, I want to say goodbye" Tom argued

"She's your dead daughter and if you'd have had your own way she'd have been dead a lot sooner and I'd have been laying next to her!" Poppy said getting angry

"It should have been you" He said

"Do you not think I wish it was? Because I do. I'd give anything to swap places with her..."

I couldn't help believe that there were hidden actions in that statement not just wishes. I went up behind Poppy.

"I'll sort this, you go to Em" I told her

She reluctantly left and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she'd have kicked him out of the cemetary if the prison officers hadn't been there. I turned to one of the prison officers...

"Get him out of here please" I said

He nodded and they took Tom back. I followed everyone else to the graveside where Rachel was barely keeping herself together and Poppy had managed to composed herself. Poppy didn't let herself grieve or fall apart she convinced herself she had to stay strong.

She did it for Emily and now she was doing it for Rachel and I don't think she understood that she was still a child and it was okay was her to fall apart. She bottled it up and then she ended up hurting herself because she felt so bad and it normally ended with Poppy being so close to the edge before she accepted any help because she felt she was a burden.

Poppy walked around everyone stood by the grave and gave each of them either a white or a pink rose which they threw onto the top of the coffin when it was in the ground.

(Poppy's POV)

I was the last one to place my rose on the coffin and then everyone went back to our house where there was food and alcohol. I went upstairs with a bottle of vodka and put it on the floor after taking a large swig, I positioned my right wrist in my bedroom door right against the doorframe and then I slammed the door shut, normally it would of made a loud bang as it hit the frame but instead the door met my skin and the sound was silenced.

Pain shot through my arm and for the first time in the last week I felt relief. This way I could feel the pain without landing myself in hospital. I slammed the door again and again and again until I heard footsteps, I looked at my wrist it had a small scrape but no cuts or bruising. I picked up the bottle and closed the door. It was Lara and she came straight over to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm keeping it together" I replied

"Poppy, you know if you need to speak to me whether its day or night I'm just a phone call away?"

"I know...I know" I gave her a small smile

"I mean it Poppy, I don't want you going back to that place where you feel hurting yourself is the only option?"

"I'm not don't worry"

"We'll set up another session soon, I'll make sure of it" Lara said

"Okay"

I went back downstairs, I watched Rachel for a minute sat on the sofa tearing herself apart. Then I thought about all the heartache I'd caused her in the past 6 months...Could she take anymore? Would it be better for her if I just sloped off back to my old life? At least now I'd have no one to come home to, so did it really matter if I was found dead in some gutter one day?

She had Adam now to look after her and she had a chance to be happy and have a family of her own...6 months was an awfully long time for me to stay in one place. Em liked it here but without her none of it felt right...I didn't feel right. She'd been a part of my life since I could remember and without her life was just empty...


	17. Chapter 17

(Poppy's POV)

Most people had left, only the few closest to us stayed...Kim...Melissa...Phillip. I was in my room shoving clothes in a bag. I was in two minds whether to take the things Rachel had bought for me, I mean they were mine. They were my size, taste...But she'd bought them and it didn't feel right. I sighed heavily unable to decide. I got changed into some jeans, converse and a tshirt just packing the last few bits. I hadn't realised I left the door open and Kim walked straight in.

"Going somewhere?" She asked

Was there any point on lying? She was probably going to tell Rachel anyway I just had to hope I could get a head start...

"Yeah, I'm leaving...Rachel doesn't need me here causing her more heartache, she's been through enough"

"Isn't that for Rachel to decide?" Kim asked

"No. Rachel's a good person she'll always put other people before herself, including me even though I've been a total brat, I've pushed her away, lied to her, said stuff I didn't mean and now she's torn apart over Em because of me" I said

"How is Emily's death your fault?" Kim asked

"Because I shouldn't have got sucked in. That first day when Rachel recognised me we should have moved, because then Em would be alive and Rachel would have been spared all these crappy feelings. Its my fault"

"Emily's death isn't your fault and Rachel is a lot tougher than you think, she's dealt with a lot worse than you..."

"Even so, I'm just hurting her if I stay" I replied

"Don't you think its her choice?"

"She's young, she has Adam they can have their own family..."

"I think you're just running away from your feelings, but its your choice. Think about it..." Kim said finally before leaving me alone once again, she walked back downstairs...

I rounded up a few final pieces of clothing and other stuff then I closed my bag and opened the window dropping it out. It landed softly on the grass and I climbed out after it, winching myself down the drainpipe until I was far enough down it to jump. I landed in a crouched position and picked up my bag putting it on my back before I stood up. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks...There leaning against her navy blue audi TT was Rachel. How had she gotten there so fast? She was like a ninja?

"Is that it?" She said "No goodbye?"

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked

"Nevermind that. Where you going to say anything? Or were you just going to disappear off into the night?" Rachel asked

"I'm just causing you more pain if I stay" I told her

"What did you think was going to happen if you went? Did you think I'd just let you go? That I wouldn't be out every day and every night searching for you? Because I would..." She said

"But all this is my fault and its tearing you apart..."

"Its tearing me apart because I loved Em and I love you! If I didn't care, I wouldn't be upset would I?" She asked

"I guess not..."

"Now I think you and me need to have a little chat _inside _and I'd prefer it if we used the door not the drainpipe..." She said

She put her arm around my shoulders and steered me inside.

"I've got her!" She called "We'll be upstairs if anyone needs us"

We went up to my room where I dumped my bag and laid on my bed, Rachel laid next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"First things first, I'm going to nail that window shut or move you rooms. Second, did you think of the trouble I'd be in if I walked up to your social worker and told her I'd lost you?" She asked

"Guess I didn't think of that..." I answered quietly

"I thought now you had Adam you could have your own kids?"

"I don't think I could handle a baby..." She admitted "However, I can handle a loving, bad tempered, silly, good hearted, VERY hard to keep track of teenager and I think from this second on this teenager needs to start being honest with me? Because I love her so much and I can't be there for her if she won't let me" She said

"You were so upset, I didn't want to off load all my problems onto you..."

Not once as I said all this did I look at her...I kept myself close to her looking away.

"Sweetheart I'm your mum that's what I'm here for and no matter how upset I am, I always have time for you" Rachel said softly and I could tell she meant it

"I'm just not use to having someone to talk to..." I admitted

"Well you had better get use to it because I'm not going anywhere...And I know sometimes you get bad feelings that make you want to hurt yourself, when you get those feelings I want you to remove yourself from the situation and come and talk to me no matter what I'm doing. Okay?"

I nodded softly and she held me tighter.

"Promise me one thing?" She asked

"Okay"

"No more running off..."

"Promise" I agreed


	18. Chapter 18

(Rachel's POV)

Melissa and Phil left later that afternoon and Adam left a bit later on. It was good to have the house back to myself, Poppy had been upstairs ages and when I went up she was fast asleep sat on the floor leaning against Emily's bed. I couldn't help but smile, this whole situation had been tough on me and I'd known Em overall about 7 months...Poppy had raised her for 12 years and she'd stayed so strong while I was falling to pieces and now it was my turn to be there for her while she crumbled. I shook her gently.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you to bed" I said

Helping a semi-conscious Poppy to her feet, she stumbled and I caught her holding her up, we braved the stairs and made it to the top floor, I sat her on her bed while I pulled out some of her pyjamas by the time I turned back around she leaned over and gone back to sleep. I sat her up and sat beside her so she didn't lay down again.

"Com on you're not sleeping in that top, its a pain to iron as it is without you sleeping in it" I told her

Poppy hadn't slept properly in a while and it was impossible to wake her up. I pulled off her jeans and pulled on her pyjama trousers, then I did the same with her top. She'd lost weight, quite a bit but I knew I couldn't hold that against her...I hadn't really felt like eating this past week or so. But it worried me how thin she was and that wasn't it...Her right wrist seemed a pale purplish colour but the room was dark so I couldn't be sure if it was the light...

I put her in bed and pulled the covers over her gently, I'd talk to Poppy about that in the morning and get it sorted before we both went back to school the day after...

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up in the early hours of the morning about 5am...It was just starting to get light outside and I climbed out of bed, my wrist was quite painful and when I looked down it had blackened in colour. But, it felt good, I felt...calm. I walked over to the door and stuck my head out, Rachel was still fast asleep...I went back a few steps and put my wrist in the door frame again, then I slammed the door shut with as much force as possible. It took everything for me not to cry out in pain but relief washed over me faster than the pain and I did it a few more times. I heard Rachel stirring and quickly went downstairs.

She'd left her phone on the living room table and it was just too tempting, I picked it up and went into the pool room, I scrolled through her contacts quickly. I clicked Lara and then as it rung I realised that Lara's mobile wasn't the number I wanted...I quickly ended the call. I found the number I needed...'Lara's Office' and dialled it.

"Good morning Dr Lara Stone's office how can I help?" Her PA answered, she was always there early

"Hello this is Rachel Mason..." I tried to make my voice a little bit posher so I sounded like Rachel "I'm calling regarding my daughter, Poppy Mason. You see we have a lot going on at the moment and I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel all our scheduled appointments"

"Okay, would you like to schedule them for another date?" She asked

"Well I'd have to ring up at a later date because I'm not sure when we'll be free"

"Okay that's fine, all Poppy's appointments have been cancelled"

"Okay thank you very much, bye bye"

I put the phone down and deleted the last two calls I'd just made from her call history before locking it and putting it back exactly where I found it. Whatever I was going through, whatever THIS was...I didn't need Lara giving me some stupid diagnosis for every bad feeling. Depression, Psychosis, Agoraphobia, Suicidal Ideation, Sucidal Intention...I think she'd thrown about every stupid mental illness that was ever given a name at me!


	19. Chapter 19

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up around 9am and got dressed in my jeans and my pink jumper. I brushed through my hair and walked downstairs, Poppy's room was empty as it usually was but her window was closed, I went inside and made sure her windows were locked before I took the keys back to my room and put them in my drawer.

I walked downstairs and looked around for Poppy, she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen...I went in to the pool to find that empty but the doors at the far end were wide open. I went outside to see Poppy sat in the middle of the grass just picking at the grass. I went over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to come and have some breakfast?" I asked

"I'm not hungry" She replied

"Come on, I'll make whatever you want"

Poppy didn't say anything and continued to pick at the grass. I took her hands pulling her up and made her go inside. I couldn't help but notice she'd covered her wrist with some sort of sweatband, It was black and pink checked and she didn't put as much pressure on that wrist, it made it clear I hadn't imagined what I'd seen last night...She sat at the kitchen table not saying anything...

"What do you fancy then?" I asked

"I'm not hungry" She insisted

I sat down next to her.

"I know with everything that's been going on neither of us have been eating properly which is ridiculous considering your dad is a fully trained chef, but we're going to start..." I told her

She didn't say anything.

"What happened to us being completely honest about everything?" I asked

"I don't have anything to be honest about"

"Okay...Poppy I've seen your wrist. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked

"Yeah I trapped it in the door" She told me

My phone rang in the other room and it gave Poppy an excuse to make a run for it. I went and picked up the phone.

"Hi Lara just hold on a minute" I held the phone away from my ear a moment "Poppy! Come back!"

She clearly wasn't coming back down to talk. I went into the living room and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hi, sorry about that"

"No problem...Trouble with Poppy?" Lara asked

"No, its just yesterday I thought we were getting somewhere and now its like the barriers have slammed back down on me. She's not eating properly...And I saw bruising on her wrist, when I asked her about it she said she trapped it in a door. Could you maybe speak to her about it at your next session?" I asked

"That's the thing...Apparently you called my office this morning quite early and cancelled all Poppy's appointments..." Lara said

"I didn't get up until 9 and I haven't called anyone..." I stopped as realisation hit me "Ohhh no, she promised she'd start being honest with me..."

"Ask her again, straight. I'll set up a session for sometime tomorrow...Call me if you need me"

(Poppy's POV)

This was such a horrible feeling and I didn't know how to cope with it. I felt like I couldn't breathe or explain it and I felt like I was suffercating...I heard footsteps and Rachel calling me.

"Poppy!"

"Go away!" I yelled

I went over to the window and tried to get it open but it was locked. Crap! Rachel didn't knock she just came straight in. She seemed disappointed...

"Didn't think it'd take less than 24 hours for you to break that promise...Well try" Rachel said

"You don't get it!" I yelled "You don't get it..." I repeated myself quieter this time

"Then tell me...Help me understand? We're trying to help...Adam, Lara...Me but, you just push us away"

I didn't speak for a little while then I just looked at the floor. "Nevermind it doesn't matter..." I mumbled

"See? I think we're getting somewhere and then you just shut me out again. When are you going to learn that you can trust me? You need to let someone in" She told me

"Where the hell did that get me!?" I yelled "You want the truth! I spent 14 years of my life with a psychopath! 10 of them I raised myself, taking that shit day in, day out! Em was the only person I had the only person I trusted! Her death was my fault! I came here! I forced her to go to Waterloo road! I fought for her to live with us when she was happy with Kim! I let her out of my sight! I shouted at her about the stupid DNA test! And I let her die thinking she was my sister!"

"Blaming yourself is not going to bring Em back and its not healthy..." Rachel said

"So what? It should have been me laying mangled on that road...Not her..." My voice was calm but the rest of me was far from that


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! So Poppy's been a bit depressed lately and kind of beating herself up a bit and slipping into old habits, we're going to see more of that but I thought I'd add her naughty side into this chapter...Enjoy! P.S- In case its not clear...I HATE Max Tyler, with a passion!

(Poppy's POV)

We pulled up out the front of school, in Rachel's car. Adam had come in separately today, it felt so strange without Em. I'd been informed that in Rachel's absence the LEA had seen fit to place ex John Fosters headteacher Max Tyler here for a short while...I was going to make sure it was a VERY short while. That was Rachel's place and from what I'd heard the guy was an ass! I'd never met him myself...Thank god! But I had a feeling we'd get acquainted very soon...Rachel looked at me before she went in.

"Today is going to be a good day, right?" She asked

I was too busy looking over at Bolton playing football.

"Mmhmm, a VERY good day" I smirked

"I mean it Poppy" Rachel said sternly

"So do I...Miss" I smirked again

Once she'd gone inside I went in to my locker, first up was science...Chemistry to be specific and that always started with a bang... As I walked into the classroom, Amy Porter was giving me dirty looks, I couldn't stand her! She thought she was a cut above everyone else...

"D'ya want a picture?" I asked

"Nah might break my phone" she threw back

I laughed "Oh my god! I used that line in primary school..."

"You startin'?" Amy asked

"Oh Amy pipe down you little lab rat" I smirked

At that minute Mr Mead came in and put his bag on his desk. He glanced at Amy then at me.

"Problem girls?" He asked

"No sir" I replied innocently

"Sit down then please Poppy"

I went to the back of the room and took my seat next to Lindsay. Amy was sat two rows in front of me and she kept turning round laughing as she looked at me then she turned back to Siobhan and whispered something.

"So..." Mr Mead started "I need you to put the reactants in the equation and figure out what the product would be...Any questions?"

Amy put her hand up.

"Yes Amy?" Mr Mead asked

"How come Poppy got a week off? I heard that kid that died wasn't even her sister." She giggled

"No relevant Amy"

"Amy!" I said loud enough for her to hear

She turned to look at me smirking.

"Shut your mouth! Or I'll come over there and shut it for you!" I told her

She laughed. "Yeah...Right! I'm quaking in my boots"

She stood up and went to the edge of the desk.

"Come on then!" She taunted

"Amy sit down!" Mr Mead said sternly

I wasn't just going to let that lie. I walked straight up to her and punched her straight in the nose...hard. She was so stunned she didn't react just fell to the ground.

"Poppy outside!" Mr Mead said, raising his voice but not enough to shout properly

I stepped over her and headed for the door but she grabbed my leg tripping me up, it broke out in a full blown fight on the floor until Mr Mead dragged us apart.

"Miss Mason's office! The pair of you!" Mr Mead shouted

He gave us both a gentle push out the door and followed behind us before leaving us alone with Rachel and Mr Tyler.

"This isn't fair! How come she gets special treatment just because she's the headteacher's pet" Amy moaned

"Amy shut up! Before I break your nose properly!" I yelled

"ENOUGH!" Mr Tyler bellowed "Poppy go to the cooler"

"Why would I do anything you say?" I asked

"Poppy..." Rachel warned

"Fine I'll take you myself" Mr Tyler said

I saluted him "Lead the way...Captain"

He escorted me to the cooler and once I was in there he gave me a piece of A4 paper.

"Both sides, you can write lines...I must respect Mr Tyler. Do it!" He said

"Make me!" I threw back

"You're not leaving here until you do it, so get on with it. Someone will be along in a moment to keep an eye on you..." He said before leaving me alone

I'd put the red spray paint I'd had in my locker for weeks in my bag that morning, the same can I used for Kim's office. I had been planning to use it on his car but this seemed like a much worthier cause... I walked up to the windows, some of which were frosted and wrote in capital letters...

**I MUST RESPECT MR TYLER!**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I just got the sweetest review EVER, you lot make me smile! *CoughCough* Lauren. A little more of Poppy's naughty side and for those who wanted it some Lara...

(Poppy's POV)

Mrs Fry finally turned up and her face was absolutely priceless. She stared at it for a few seconds and then she seemed to get all red and flustered before she came over to me.

"Who did that?" She asked

"Casper the fucking friendly ghost!" I told her sarcastically

She went to the desk at the front and used the phone to call Rachel's office.

"Hi Max its Ruby, I'm in the cooler. You need to see this..." She said simply before putting the phone down.

"Ooooh Maxxxx..." I taunted "Do you fancy Mr Tyler Miss?" I asked

"Don't be absurd!" She scolded

"Are you just his lap dog then? Yes Max, No Max, Three bags full Max" I laughed

"Silence!" Mrs Fry yelled

Mr Tyler came storming in alone and he saw my little piece of art on the line of windows.

"What is that?" He asked

"Spray paint on windows. Duh!" I said, as a matter of fact

"WHY is it there?" He questioned angrily

"Because I put it there under your instruction" I shrugged

"What?" He was getting angrier and angrier and I was enjoying myself

"YOU wanted me to write lines...You never said where...So I wrote you one..."

He slammed his hands down hard on the table and I jumped inside but didn't let it show.

"YOU'VE BEEN BACK 5 MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE! I DON'T HAVE TROUBLEMAKERS IN MY SCHOOL!" He screamed

At that point Rachel came in with Lara and I just laughed.

"Its not your school though is it?" I said calmly taunting him "And that's why you're so touchy isn't it? Max."

"Poppy with us now!" Rachel said sternly

I stood up slowly, Mr Tyler's face was just inches from mine and I'd really got under his skin. To be honest I was enjoying it too.

"See you soon..._MR Tyler_" I said smirking

I walked past Lara and Rachel and out onto the corridor. We passed Amy Porter on the way to Kim's office... She looked at Lara then at me.

"Has she come to take you back to the funny farm where you belong?" Amy taunted

"Listen bitch! Unless you want a black eye or two to go with your smashed up nose, I suggest you keep your gob shut, I know its hard for you" I threw back

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Amy asked

"Enough! The pair of you!" Rachel said sternly "Amy get to the cooler, now!" Then she turned to me "You are in enough trouble as it is..."

"Yay! Luuucky me!" I replied

(Rachel's POV)

Poppy went into Kim's office with Lara. Lara sat at the table in the corner and I looked at Poppy. She stood beside me with her arms folded.

"Take a seat in the corner?" I said

"I'd rather stand"

"Sit down Poppy!" I told her, I let her know in my voice that I was serious

She took a seat at the table in the corner and sat back in her chair looking bored. I sat down as well. I held out my hand.

"Spray paint?" I told her

She went in her bag and pulled out the spray can and placed it on the table.

"Don't you two have jobs to do?" She asked

"Not right now no...We'll be talking about your behaviour later. But right now Lara wants to speak to you" I said

"I haven't seen you in a while..." Lara said

"I don't need to" She mumbled

"Really? Because you don't seem like you're coping very well" Lara told her

"Why do you always do this? You always force me to see you! Maybe I don't need you!" Poppy said, plastering on the hard act

"Its not like your taking all that bad feeling out on someone else..." Lara said sarcastically

"There's no point in talking to you, what's that going to do!? Is it going to bring Em back!? NO!" She shouted

"No, it won't but it'll help you because you need to face up to how you feel...Now its fighting in school, back chatting teachers and jumping out of windows...What happens if you carry on like this?" Lara said

"I can't face it" Poppy mumbled

"Why?"

"Because I can't lose control..."

"Of what?"

"Anything...Am I done yet?" Poppy asked

"No you're not..." I told her "I'm going to go and sort Amy out...I'll speak to you later"

(Lara's POV)

Rachel left the two of us alone and Poppy was fidgeting as if she was uncomfortable sat here with me...

"Rachel mentioned you hurt your wrist?" I asked

"It's nothing..." She defended

"Can I have a look?"

"Why?" She questioned

"Just want to make sure nothing's broken"

"It's fine..." She said avoiding the subject

"Even so" I pushed

Poppy finally relented and rolled up the sleeve from her jumper up and moved the sweatband that was covering her wrist. The bruising was quite bad and it was hard to see her normal skin, there were several small cuts around her wrist and it was different shades of black and purple mixed with yellow.

I took her hand in mine and felt down her arm from her elbow to her wrist, she winced several times when I reached the main bruising.

"Straighten your fingers for me?" I asked

She outstretched her hand barely wincing at all.

"Okay...Clench your fist?"

She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"Good. Move it round in a circle..." I told her

She moved it to the side but too fast and she gasped.

"Slowly..." I told her

She did it.

"I don't think its broken but that's bruising is quite bad, you shouldn't be hitting anyone with that. How did it happen?" I asked

"I trapped it in a door" She lied

"Come on Poppy? Talk to me?" I said

"I trapped it in the door..." She repeated

I ran my thumb across the back of her hand gently, watching her quietly. I saw fear in her eyes and she sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"On purpose...I trapped in on purpose" She said

"To hurt yourself?" I asked

She nodded. "It helped be cope, Stay in control...Please don't tell Rachel. She's been through enough, she'll just worry and get upset"

"Poppy you know if you are in danger whether that's from someone else or yourself I have to tell your mum..." I tried to explain

She just got more upset and stood up quickly running for the door leaving her school bag and the sweatband behind.

"Poppy wait!" I shouted

But it was two late, I stepped outside the door and all I saw was Poppy running...


	22. Chapter 22

(Poppy's POV)

I stopped on the corridor outside the art room to catch my breathe, I wasn't being followed so I was okay for now. The art room was empty and I noticed some tins of paint in the corner. I pulled out my phone and dialled Bolton's number, he had a free period and answered straight away.

"Pops what's up?" He answered

"I need your help. Meet me in the art room" I told him before putting the phone down

I put my phone back in my pocket and went inside. I'd ditched the skirt today and was wearing my black skinny jeans and my jumper rather than my blazer. But still stook to my usual converse and 3/4 length sleeved shirt. I found a tin of orange paint, Max Tyler's car was black so it would show up great. I picked up a green one as well may as well add some creativity to the mix.

Bolton came down to the art room and I handed him the orange paint, before ushering him outside before we got caught. Tyler's car was parked by the fire escape...

"What's this for?" Bolton asked

"I'm gonna teach Tyler a lesson" I told him "Come on run!" I said

I sprinted across to his car and crouched down beside it, Bolton did the same. I rolled up my sleeves and took out my keys using them to prize the lids off both tins.

"What happened to your wrist?" Bolton asked

I hadn't realised I'd left my sweatband with Lara...

"Trapped it in a door, no biggie" I told him

I picked up the green paint and Bolton grabbed the orange then we walked round to the front of the car and I threw the paint across the windscreen before dumping the rest on top. Bolton did the side windows and the top...Then we dumped the tins and ran. We ran through school, when I saw Mr Tyler coming out of his office I froze...Luckily he got called back and we hide under the stairs. When he'd gone through the door we ran up the stairs but he heard and came back through...

"OI! MASON! SMILIE! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed

We kept running down the corridors and stopped outside the cooler. Bolton laughed wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"My girls a bad ass innit" Bolton smirked

I grinned and kissed him again.

"We need to get to class before we lose our alibi" I told him

We both had english with Mr Clarkson and we were already 10 minutes late. We went in and headed to the back sitting down.

"Where have you two been?" Mr Clarkson asked

"Lost track of time sir" I answered

"Wait behind at the end"

He got on with the lesson and Lindsay turned around to talk to me.

"Where were you?" She asked

"Teaching Tyler a lesson" I smirked

"What did you do?" She asked

"Poppy! Lindsay! Something you want to share?" Mr Clarkson asked

"No sir" Lindsay said

"Poppy go and wait outside"

I stood up and sloped off outside, I'd been stood there about 5 minutes, when Mr Clarkson came out.

"What is going on with you today?" He asked

I shrugged

"Listen, I know you're going through a hard time at the minute but that doesn't mean you can get away with showing up late and talking all lesson"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

She walked through the door towards us and I rolled my eyes.

"She turned up late to class and then started talking to Lindsay..." Mr Clarkson explained

"Come on" Rachel sighed "My office, thanks Tom"

Rachel escorted me to her office where Lara was still sat. I spun and went to walk back out.

"No you don't" Rachel said standing in front of me

I stood in front of her desk, which she perched on.. She folded her arms and looked at me with that headteacher look.

"What's going on? Fighting with Amy Porter. Graffiting the cooler. Now turning up late and mouthing off...You realise I'll have to punish you for this and after your little display for Mr Tyler this morning, I'll be surprised if he doesn't suspend you. You do not lash out with your fists Poppy!" Rachel lectured

Mr Tyler came storming into the office, his face red with frustration.

"I'll have you excluded for this!" He told me angrily

"Excluded for what?" Rachel questioned

"She paint bombed my car!" Mr Tyler said in another angry outburst

I couldn't help but laugh, then Rachel gave me a warning look and I shut up.

"Did you do it Poppy?" Rachel asked

"Nope, but when you find out who did tell me so I can shake their hand" I sniggered

"Come on" Rachel sighed "Cooler..."


	23. Chapter 23

(Poppy's POV)

Mr Tyler took me to the cooler apparently he wanted to make sure I got there... It was just me and him in there, Mrs Fry had gone because there was no one in. He followed me and when we were about halfway up the room he grabbed my left arm tightly pulling me close to him, his face was inches from mine. He was squeezing really tight and I had to fight to hold back tears.

"I know it was you!" He snarled "And you're going to be leaving my school very soon. If you breathe a word of this conversation then I'll make sure Rachel Mason never teaches again, let alone runs a school!"

"You won't get away with that...I'll tell them what you've done" I threw back

Mr Tyler just laughed.

"And who do you think they'll believe? Me, who has 10 years exemplary service in several different schools or You, a lying, coniving, vandalising, troublemaker who has a vendetta against me...?"

I hated to admit it but he was right, who'd believe me over him? He let go of my wrist pushing me back with the force, I fell to the ground hitting my head on the corner of the table then everything just went black...

(Rachel's POV)

Lara had stayed around to see how Poppy was coping at school and today it hadn't been good at all. I knew she'd put the paint on Max's car, she bit her lip...That said it all. Lara and I had been discussing a way to move forward from this when Ruby came bursting through the door, she looked a little flustered. Lara and I both looked at her...

"Rachel its Poppy..." She said

"What's she done now?" I asked

"Nothing. She's had an accident"

The three of us rushed to the cooler, to find Poppy lying on the floor. There was blood on the corner of one of the tables.

"What happened?" I questioned

"I don't know I found her like this" Ruby answered

Lara knelt down in front of her.

"She's breathing" She smiled

"Ruby can you go and get Adam please and a first aid kit" I asked

"Poppy! Poppy can you hear me?" Lara asked

Poppy groaned gently and her eyes fluttered open.

"Do you feel dizzy? Or sick?" Lara asked

"No, I'm okay" Poppy mumbled

She went to get up.

"Okay sit up, slowly...Slowly" Lara said, helping her

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know, it was too hot and then I guess I just fainted" She said biting the corner of her lip

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push her.

"I don't think its too deep, just messy" Lara said looking at the cut on Poppy's head

That was true the crimson liquid had begun to seep into her honey coloured hair and it probably looked a lot worse than it was...Adam soon came in with Ruby and the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Adam asked

"Looks like she passed out, banged her head on the way down. She'll be fine" Lara reassured him as she held a dressing on Poppy's head.

"We'll wait for this to stop bleeding and then we'll get you cleaned up. Can you walk?" Lara asked Poppy

Poppy nodded and took over holding the dressing while Lara helped her to her feet slowly. They walked ahead of Adam and myself to my office. She sat Poppy down inside, holding the dressing again. Lara's other hand went to Poppy's wrist where she seemed to be checking her pulse.

"You know I should call an ambulance because you were knocked out..." Lara explained

"No!" Poppy said quickly "I don't need to go to hospital!"

"Fine. You need to wake her up every couple of hours and keep an eye on her. Make sure she drinks loads of fluids and make sure she eats something proper" Lara told me

"Yeah, I'll eat whoever wakes me up" Poppy said sarcastically

"Sense of humour is still in tact then" Lara laughed

(Poppy's POV)

My head was banging. I knew everything that had happened but what could I do? He was bigger, stronger, smarter and more powerful and I was just a kid. There was no way they were taking me to hospital either...I was still tramatised from my last bang on the head. They drilled into my skul, patched me up then kept me in for 3 weeks or something like that. It wasn't fun!


	24. Chapter 24

(Rachel's POV)

I'd just woken Poppy up for the third time and she wasn't happy, but then again she wasn't happy earlier when I forced her to eat and kept giving her glasses of water. I guess I was just being over protective. I went back into my room where Adam was sat on the bed in his navy blue top and checked pyjama trousers and got changed into a white vest top and pyjama trousers. Adam laid down and I sat with my book, I'd barely started reading when Adam said something.

"Hiya trouble" he said

I looked up from my book to see Poppy stood in the doorway.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked

I put my book on my bedside table and looked at her.

"No I'm not. Max Tyler needs putting in his place but I don't need you getting excluded to do it..."

I patted the bed next to me and Poppy climbed in between me and Adam.

"I miss Em" She sighed

I pulled her into my arms and Adam and I both sandwiched her in a cuddle.

"I miss her too love" I said softly

"This is what she wanted, a mum, a dad, maybe a cat...I feel like I've stolen her life from her"

My heart broke at Poppy's words and I looked at her, losening my grip on her a little.

"Don't be silly, you haven't stolen anything or anyone away from Em" I told her

Adam reached out and took Poppy's had softly, her eyes flicked to him and It seemed to mean something to her. I think deep down she knew she could trust me and she wanted to she just needed time. But, Adam seemed to take her by surprise and although he'd gained some trust with him before, she didn't trust him as her dad. Adam lifted his arm to put it behind Poppy but she flinched back.

"Its alright, Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you" Adam soothed

Poppy still didn't look convinced and sat there rigid for a second with her eyes closed. I rubbed her back softly giving her time to calm down...She soon settled down and fell asleep in the middle of us.

"What did I do wrong?" Adam whispered

I smiled gently. "Nothing, it just takes time. It took at least a month for her to trust me...She's just been treated badly before"

Adam nodded. "What do we do about her behaviour?"

"She'll have to be punished at school, I just wish she'd open up. She needs to otherwise I don't know what'll happen. Lara told me Poppy admitted to hurting herself..."

"Can't we stop her?" Adam asked

"What are we supposed to do? Chain her up? Watch her 24 hours a day? 7 days a week? Search her room?" I asked

"If that's what it takes" Adam said

"We can't watch her every second of every day, if she's determined enough she'll do it..." I sighed

"Then what do we do?"

"Work with Lara, try and get to the bottom of why she feels that way and be there for her..."

"I want to protect her" Adam said

"I know and you are. We just need to stick with her for the long haul, because she's convinced we're going to abandon her at the first sign of trouble and she's just waiting for that..." I said softly

Adam just nodded silently. I leaned over Poppy and kissed Adam softly.

"It'll be alright" I whispered

I settled down in bed, wrapping my arms around Poppy. I had what I always wanted, a family...A man I loved...A daughter. My past seemed like a million years ago, but, my only regret was that Em wasn't here to be a part of that...I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

It felt like I'd only been asleep two minutes when I was woken up by Poppy, screaming. Adam and I sat bolt upright and I turned to Poppy who was sobbing into the bed, it only took a few seconds for me to realise she was till asleep.

"Please wake up...Em...Em!" She cried

I flicked the bedside lamp on and woke her up. She curled into me and cried some more. When she calmed down a little bit, I climbed out of bed and took Poppy's hand pulling her with me.

"Come on I think we need some hot chocolate" I told her

"I'll come with you" Adam said getting out of bed

"Its okay...Get some sleep"

"Its okay I want to" Adam said following me anyway

Poppy sat at the breakfast bar. I noticed knew markings on her left arm...Black dots, like fingerprints. I couldn't help but feel that that and the incident this afternoon were connected.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked

Her right had moved to cover the marks on her arm. They seemed to be troubling her and she wouldn't look at me. Adam came over after finishing the hot chocolates. I put my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Tell me?" I told her

She shook her head and looked at me.

"I can't..." She said

"You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"No I really can't"

"Why?" I asked

"Because you'll lose everything...And it'll be my fault" Her voice broke on the last words and tears leaked from her eyes.

I moved her hair out of her face.

"I'll never lose everything...Its okay. Tell me?" I insisted

"It was Mr Tyler..." She said quietly "He grabbed me and pushed me into the table"

"He did what!?" Adam asked loudly "Me and Max Tyler are going to have a talk!"

"NO! Did you not hear what I said!? Rachel's lost enough because of me!" Poppy yelled at him

"Both of you calm down!" I told them "Poppy what did Max say?"

"He said that he didn't want troublemakers like me in HIS school and that if I told anyone not only would he make sure you lost Waterloo road...He'd make sure you never taught again" Poppy said

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...I knew Max was a nasty piece of work but hitting kids? Even I hadn't thought he was capable of this...


	25. Chapter 25

(Rachel's POV)

Adam and I had been talking about what to do about the situation. I was stood behind Poppy who was still sat in one of the tall chairs at the breakfast bar, one minute she was fine...quiet, but okay and then she just went floppy and fell sideways into my chest. I put my hand on her cheek putting her head back so I could see her face. Her blonde hair moved and her head just fell backwards.

"Poppy?" I shook her gently

"I'll call an ambulance" Adam said

I slid my phone across the counter.

"Call Lara see what she says" I told him

I moved Poppy onto the floor, with her head on my knees.

"What did Lara say?" I asked when Adam put the phone down

"She's five minutes away"

"Poppy?" I shook her again gently

"Mmm" She groaned

There was a knock on the front door, Adam went to answer it and came back with Lara. Lara crouched down beside Poppy.

"Hiya Poppy, remember me?" Lara asked, her australian accent hinting at a little humour

"Mm hmm" Poppy groaned

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

Poppy opened her eyes, slowly and looked straight up at me.

"Have you got headache?" Lara asked

Poppy didn't answer she just kept staring up at me as I smoothed her hair, it was like she was looking at me for an answer or something.

"Poppy? Listen to me. Does your head hurt?" Lara asked

"Yeah..." Poppy grumbled

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No..."

"I think it might be worth taking a trip to see Sam, get you checked out?" Lara suggested

"No. I'm not going there" Poppy argued

Adam passed her a bottle of water from the fridge and she sipped it slowly, she'd sat up a little and was now leaning into my chest.

"I think hospital is a good idea" Adam said

"Of course you would, overprotective..." Poppy said "Believe me, if I was ill I wouldn't be arguing with you"

(Poppy's POV)

I was feeling a bit better, I could see properly and the room had stopped spinning. I didn't see the need for all the dramatics, I just wanted everyone to stop fussing over me...I hated it.

"Seriously I passed out it happens..." I told them

"Poppy if I hadn't have been stood there you'd have gone face first onto the floor" Rachel said

"Well then its a good job you were there" I replied

They finally decided against the hospital to my relief, I met Bolton before school the next morning...To break up with him. I just thought that I needed to sort myself out before I could think about anyone else and at the minute being with Bolton felt like a chore more than something I wanted and I know that sounded bad but it was true.

I was wearing my normal uniform, pleated skirt, knee high socks with little bows, 3/4 length sleeved shirt and my tie hanging loosely...I'd chosen my handbag today, I didn't have that many books and it seemed more practical. I'd abandoned my blazer in my locker. My hair was pretty simple, it was just straight with my fringe pinned back.

I followed Rachel and Mr Mead down the corridor as they talked. Suddenly a boy came running through the doors dribbling a ball, he kicked it in the air and Mr Mead smacked it down before it hit one of us.

"Oh my god! Finn Sharkey" Mr Mead said

"Mr Mead long time no see!" Finn taunted

Finn's black hair was sticking up in random directions and he wore a denim jacket with the collar stood up like dracula, he was a bit too full of him self but that was part of what made him wild and kind of attractive... He approached us smirking this cheeky grin.

"Finn Sharkey, I know all about you." Rachel said "Poppy can you take Finn to my office?"

I turned and led the way.

"So Poppy, Why do you act like her lap dog?" Finn asked

"1. She's my mum...Well adopted mum... 2. I'm nobody's lap dog" I told him

"You got a boyfriend?" He questioned

"You're very nosy you know?"

"I prefer to call it inquisitive" He grinned that cheeky smile again

"No" I answered simply

I went through to Rachel's office and Finn sat down.

"Do you need one?" He asked

"You couldn't handle me..." I smirked

"Are all the girls in this school babes?" He asked

"Depends who you ask...See you later Sharkey" I winked

I left the room leaving him alone and headed to my first class. I had chemistry with Mr Mead, I took my usual seat at the back. Lindsay was off sick so it was just me, sure enough about 20 minutes into class, Rachel came and dropped Finn off. He took a seat next to me.

"Poppy what a coinsidence" Finn smirked

When Mr Mead had his back turned Finn randomly threw a ball of paper and it hit Amy Porter.

"Oi! You got a problem?" Amy asked

"Oh pipe down Amy!" I told her

"Or what?" She asked standing up

"Or your nose will be in the same state as yesterday!"

"Poppy outside!" Mr Mead said loudly

"Me? Why!?" I asked annoyed

"Now!" He said

I stormed outside.

"We are not having a repeat of yesterday" Mr Mead said once we were safely outside

"I haven't even done anything!" I argued, angrily

"Why don't you go wait in the cooler? Calm down" He suggested

"Fuck sake! I am calm!"

"Poppy go!" Mr Mead said sternly


	26. Chapter 26

(Rachel's POV)

I'd been talking through a new scheme with Kim, a mental health scheme so that people like Poppy didn't have to feel the way she did. I wanted to make sure we spotted it much earlier, because I could help Poppy but I couldn't help every single child in the school there were 650 of them...We were interrupted by Chris, who knocked before walking straight in.

"I'm going to kill him!" Chris said, her sounded annoyed

"What happened?" I asked

"Finn Sharkey, he's in the cooler after he decided to carry out an experiment to find out whether glass broke when dropped from a height" Chris replied

"Right I'll go speak to him" I sighed

"Poppy's in there as well..."

"What? What's she done?" I asked

"An altercation with Amy Porter, I asked her to wait outside and the coversation got a bit colourful"

I sighed "Right thank you Chris"

"Oh and Rachel, I'd keep your eye on Poppy...Finn Sharkey is trouble"

I nodded heading to the cooler. Where I found Poppy sat at the back next to Finn...They both seemed to be driving Grantly crazy. Once Poppy was in that mood she was hard enough to get through to I did not need Finn making it worse. After yesterday I was glad Max was away on some training course thing, otherwise Poppy would be suspended or worse...

"Poppy wait for me outside" I said

Poppy stayed put and Finn smirked sideways at her, the effect he was already having on her was shocking and they'd been together an hour maybe 2.

"Poppy!" I said again

"Just because she's your daughter, doesn't mean she has to follow your every command" Finn stated

"No, she has to because I'm your headmistress as do you..." I said sternly

"Poppy I will not ask you again" I said calmly

Poppy stood up but Finn grabbed her hand pulling her back, she spun to look at him.

"See you later..." He grinned

"If you're lucky..." Poppy grinned back

She went outside in the corridor and I turned back to Finn.

"Not doing too well are we Finn?" I said

"Not my fault you lot can't handle me!" Finn said, his arms folded

"Listen, you want to cause trouble fine. You'll face the consequences, don't drag Poppy down with you"

"Poppy's her own person I can't make her do anything. Just like you can't" Finn taunted

I sighed.

"Get to class" I told him

He stood, standing his collar up and leaving.

(Poppy's POV)

Finn walked past me, taking my hand and lingering there for a few seconds, smirking that cheeky grin. Finn just felt so dangerous and fun...

"Meet me by the lockers in 5 minutes" He whispered before going off down the corridor

Rachel came out and I leant back against the wall using my foot as a prop, she stood in front of me her arms by her side.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

I didn't say anything just stared at the ground. Rachel raised her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well?" She asked

"I didn't do anything..." I mumbled

"Finn Sharkey has not been a good influence on you"

"Finn doesn't control me" I told her

"Really? Well you're grounded and I'll be speaking to Adam about your behaviour" Rachel said

"Okay...Can I go now?"

"Go on get to class" Rachel said

"Yes Miss" I said, saluting her

I walked off to the stairs near her office.

"Poppy, you've got english with Tom..." Rachel called

I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Its the other way..."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to the toilet on the way" I told her

"Toilet's the other way too" Rachel said

"Umm room change..." I quickly lied

I rushed off quickly before she could say anything else, I grabbed Finn's hand and pushed him around the corner before I heard the noise of Rachel's heels on the hard floor. I assumed that she'd be going to her office but when I heard her on the stairs I opened the door and bolted outside.

"On the run already? I like it" Finn laughed

"If she catches us, I'm in so much trouble"

"Why don't you come round to mine after school?" Finn asked

"I'm grounded..." I told him

"What is Mason your keeper?"

"No...She's done a lot for me. She has a thing for troubled kids, you wanna watch it you might end up being my brother" I laughed

"She's got Adam she won't even notice your gone..."

"She'll worry" I said

"So send her a text come on It'll be fun" Finn said

He gave me this look, like a lost puppy and I couldn't say no to him. If I text Rachel at least she'd know I was safe right? It would be okay, she could yell at me about the grounding thing later.

"Okay, I'll come. What about your parents?" I asked

"They're away for the rest of the week, so we'll have the place to ourselves"


	27. Chapter 27

(Poppy's POV)

Finn seemed happy that I'd agreed to go to his after school and he led me up to the top floor and opened the window climbing out onto the roof.

"Finn! Are you crazy?" I asked

"Trust me" Finn grinned

Trust a guy I'd only just met? That was a big ask. But with Finn, I didn't remember all the bad stuff I felt free. He laid down in the middle of the roof and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just try it"

I laid down beside him and stared up at the clouds just drifting by slowly. Finn lifted my arm slowly, looking at my bruised wrist and scars. I pulled my arm away and put my hand over it. Finn rolled his sleeve up and showed me his arm, it was a mixture of cuts and scars much like mine.

"Helps doesn't it?" He asked

"Yeah..."

You'd have never guessed the secrets Finn was hiding because of the cocky, bad boy act he put on and I realised he was much like me...He pretended he didn't care, put the barriers up but inside...He was vunerable and in pain.

"No one gets it..." Finn said

"I know, they just stick you in therapy...Tell you to stop"

"They don't understand that you can't..." Finn said

"Why do you do it?" I asked

"My parents they hate me, after I turned 7 I pretty much became invisible to them...A burden. We moved wherever they want when they want, I don't get a say...What about you?" Finn explained

"My mum died, my "dad" was a drunk he hurt me, kidnapped me...I found out my dad wasn't my dad, my sister wasn't my sister and then there was a car accident and my sister died..." I told him

I wiped my eyes as tears spilled over and Finn took my hand again squeezing it softly.

"You know whenever I felt really low, I think of the beach...We went there once on holiday when I was 7, Mossley beach and I picture myself just walking into the water and it all just ending..." Finn said as he stared into the clouds he just seemed so calm and relaxed

"The last time I tried to...You know? I jumped off a bridge into a river, it was horrible...Choking on freezing water...Like being stabbed by tiny pins all over your body..." I trailed off

"What happened?" Finn asked

"I ran into someone unexpected, my shrink...She pulled me out..."

"That sucks!" Finn said

"Rachel's trying to help me but she doesn't understand that its just darkness...Constant pain..."

I turned to the right and Finn looked at me straight in the eyes and it was like seeing my own pain in his eyes...Before I knew it I was kissing him. I don't know how it happened it just did...I broke the kiss and when he leaned in again, I pulled away standing up...

"Finn...I can't..."

"Why not? He asked

"I just broke up with Bolton because I didn't think I could handle a relationship on top of the stuff I have going on..." I explained

"Bolton Smilie?" He asked, he seemed stunned by it

"You don't have to look so shocked?"

"Sorry he just doesn't seem like your type..."

I didn't say anything, Finn stood up and walked so he was stood directly in front of me. It was really hard not to get lost in his soft brown eyes, they were so warm...

"Its different with me...I get it. I get you..." Finn said

"If we got together, it'd kill Bolton...And I'm not a slag, I don't jump from guy to guy..." I told him

"Who cares what people think? You and me would be forever...We get each other"

Finn really was putting together a water tight case and it was getting harder and harder to resist him... But I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"How about friends?" I offered "And we see where we go?"

"It'll do for now, you're still coming round tonight though?" He asked

"Yeah" I nodded

We went down to the canteen and got there just before the bell went, we were first in the cue. I just got a sandwich and a bottle of water, I wasn't really interested in any of the new healthy food they were serving.

"Hey up trouble" Adam said "Who's your friend?"

"This is Finn, he's new" I told him

Finn just grinned that cheeky grin, he was about to come up with some cheeky comment until I elbowed him in the ribs...I ushered Finn over to a table in the corner and we sat down.

"Who's that then?" Finn asked

"Rachel's fiance and my dad"

"I thought you were Mason's adopted kid?" Finn asked confused

"I am...I was adopted before they got together, I didn't know he was my dad until recently..."

Finn sat there a confused look on his face.

"Its complicated" I told him

"You don't say..."


	28. Chapter 28

(Rachel's POV)

I'd had no complaints about Poppy this afternoon so I'd hoped she'd seen sense and stayed away from Finn Sharkey. I didn't believe he was a complete lost cause but I certainly didn't need his habits rubbing off on Poppy. I already felt like she was pulling away from me and that I was slowly losing her. I met Adam down in the canteen after school had finished, Poppy didn't show up like she was supposed to and something gave me the feeling that she wasn't taking be grounded seriously...

"Have you seen Poppy today?" I asked Adam

"Oh yeah, in the canteen at lunch, she was with her friend" He replied

"What friend?" I questioned

"Finn...Can't remember his last name"

"Finn Sharkey?"

"Yeah that's it!" He confirmed

"I think we need to have a discussion with Poppy about the definition of being grounded"

"Why?" Adam questioned, a look of confusion on his face

"Because after she got kicked out of class _again _I grounded her and now she appears to have gone gallivanting with Finn. I just don't know what's going on with her... I just feel like she's shutting me out"

Adam pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head against his chest.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" I suggested

"Why me?"

"Well you're her biological father and I can't help but think she doesn't take me seriously because I'm not her real mum..."

"Rach...You know Poppy doesn't think like that" Adam tried to talk me round

"Doesn't she?" I asked

"No. She's probably just seeing how far she can push you..."

"Yeah...well, I'm just waiting until she turns around and uses the 'You're not my mum, you can't tell me what to do' line" I said

"Rachel, believe me if you had met Poppy's mum you'd know that you mean the world to her...Plus she's not too good with emotions so it just comes out as anger and frustration"

"How come you know this and I don't?"

"Because...It's genetic" Adam chuckled

I couldn't help but laugh at that, he was right. Poppy was exactly like him with her temper, I hadn't really noticed it until yesterday Poppy had mentioned what happened with Max... Adam had been ready to go and punch his lights out, which was definitely what Poppy did. My phone chimed disturbing me from my thoughts as I unlocked the screen I noticed it was from Poppy...I was ready for this excuse and when she got home, she was in so much trouble.

_**Gone 2 Finn's 4 tea. B home later. Luv U! P xxx**_

In a way I was so angry that she'd deliberately disobeyed me but I found it so hard to be angry with her...Because whenever I yelled at her or moved my arms she seemed convinced that I'd hurt her. It wasn't her fault; I knew that but it just made it harder for me to be strict with her. And if I shouted at her and then she went and hurt herself because she was feeling that bad...I'd never forgive myself. I felt like I was fighting a losing battle.

(Adam's POV)

Rachel was tearing herself up about how to deal with Poppy and she didn't stop once we got home. I felt like we couldn't keep pussy footing around her. Yeah, she'd been through a lot with the depression and losing Em...Tom. But, at the minute she was basically walking all over us because we hadn't set rules and given her boundaries...We'd basically given her free reign of her life, like friends and that wasn't what she needed. It might have been what she wanted but she NEEDED parents, not mates.

Poppy needed structure, which at first she probably wasn't going to like...She'd had her childhood taken away from her, she'd been forced to grow up and take care of Emily. But, Emily was gone and she had Rachel and me so she was acting more of a child now more than ever because she'd never had the chance. I sat down at the table with Rachel and we talked about it.

"I think we need Lara more involved. Poppy won't like it but, we can't carry on having a meeting here and a meeting there because that's not helping her... She needs regular appointments and as much as I'm going to hate doing it to her, we're going to have to force her to go... And I mean drive her there, take her in, wait and then drive her home again..." I told Rachel

"I think you're right" Rachel agreed "But, I think you need to move in here on a permanent basis. We're getting married soon anyway and like you said she needs structure, which means you being here all the time instead of coming and going all the time, staying the odd night...Poppy needs her dad and I think if we present a united front then it will calm her down a bit. I want to make the house safer for her as well, everything sharp goes...Take the doors off for a while make the house open plan...If that's what it takes to keep her safe..."

That's what we did. I was going to move in; first thing tomorrow morning...The weekend gave us chance to get things sorted. Rachel called Lara and made Poppy two appointments a week for the foreseeable future while I took all the doors off and put them down in the cellar. We were both prepared for the fireworks.


	29. Chapter 29

(Poppy's POV)

I had a feeling I was in trouble, I was after all supposed to be grounded, but I had a plan for that... I was just going to pretend to forget we'd even had that conversation. I was expecting Adam to be there, they liked to gang up on me. I walked into the kitchen where they were both sat at the kitchen table like I was on trial or something. It was weird. There was something different about the place as well but, I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Sit down Poppy..." Adam said

I sat as close to the door as possible, incase I needed to make a quick getaway because I had a feeling that this was a lecture...They both had their serious faces on. Okay, so I'd misbehaved a little bit with Finn it wasn't that big a deal. Was it? Then I realised the door wasn't there...That's what was missing. The doors.

"Poppy, we feel that you're getting worse both your behaviour and your depression... I can't just sit back and watch you destroy yourself, so things are going to change. I've booked you two appointments with Lara every week for the foreseeable future and I'm going to drive you there myself" Rachel said

"What? You had no right to do that!" I said loudly

"You shouldn't have cancelled them in the first place" Rachel said

"You can't force me to go!" I told her

"You're right. I can't. But, if I can't get you to Lara, I'll bring Lara to you..."

I sighed heavily, this was all Adam! There was no way Rachel would do this to me!

"I've have removed everything sharp from the house and as you might have noticed the doors are gone too. It might seem drastic, but it's for your own good. I can't just let you hurt yourself and do nothing... I'm supposed to protect you!" Rachel said

"You don't get it! Neither of you do! I can't just stop! Why can't you just accept that this is my way of coping!?" I said getting upset "He's put all these ideas in your head! He's not my dad. I don't care what some stupid piece of paper says!"

"Poppy! That's enough!" Rachel scolded

"Finn gets me! You two don't even listen to me!" I yelled

"Yeah you won't be seeing Finn anytime soon" Adam said

"You can't stop me! What are you going to do? Shut me in my room? Oh wait, you took away the doors. You don't even live here so what makes you think I'm going to do anything you say?" I asked

"Actually he does live here, as of tomorrow morning" Rachel said

"That's a joke right?"

Rachel shook her head softly. "No and I want your phone. You can have it back when I've seen an improvement in your behaviour... I'm trying to help you but I need you to help yourself too. You have to talk to Lara, she can help you!"

"You're not having my phone! And I'm not saying a word to Lara... I don't need her help and I don't need yours!" I yelled

"Poppy, don't speak to your mum that way!" Adam scolded

"Oh bite me!" I snapped

I stood up and went into the hall...Luckily for me; I'd kept my shoes on. I grabbed my bag and my coat and bolted out the front door.

"Poppy! Get back here!" Rachel shouted

Adam was hot on my heels but I kept going, I could out run him easily... I was young and I'd been running my entire life. I made it into town and finally lost him, I stopped to catch my breathe keeping away from the main road in case Rachel came round in the car. I pulled out my phone and dialled Finn's number...Then I waited as the dial tone sounded.

"Knew it wouldn't be long" Finn chuckled as he answered

"Listen, Finn... You know your parents are away the rest of the week? Have you got room for one more?" I asked

"Yeah course I have, we can have ourselves a party" Finn said

"Thanks I'll see you soon"

(Rachel's POV)

This is what I was afraid of... Poppy hating me and me losing her altogether. I knew she would have gone running straight to Finn but, what could I do? Go storming round there with Adam and push her away more? Maybe I should just leave her to calm down and ring her in the morning? I poured myself a glass of wine and sat back at the table. What did Finn have over her? I couldn't stop asking myself that question. What was it? I had noticed the pair were very similar but Poppy had a lot more going on then met the eye and I just wanted to protect her.

"She's a teenager, she'll come back when she's hungry or she misses you" Adam tried to make me feel better

"No... You don't know her like I do. She's been running all her life, that's the one thing she knows how to do and she knows how not to be found as well... God, Adam what if she doesn't come back?"

Adam put his arms around me from behind and leaned over holding me softly. I always felt safe with Adam... We'd known each other forever and we'd always been friends but since he came to Waterloo road I'd seen a whole other side to him.

"Listen, she'll be fine. Things have changed... She's never run alone, she always had Emily. I'm telling you, she'll be back here by Monday morning" Adam said

"I hope so... I'm going to have to ring Lara, let her know what's happened" I said

"We'll sort that tomorrow, just relax for now"

"I can't!" I snapped "I'm terrified she'll do something stupid. I've been there when she's ended up in hospital, when Lara had her admitted to the psychiatric ward because she completely broke down... She doesn't have her medication, if she stops taking it... It'll end in tragedy!" I ranted

"We don't even know where she's gone. What can we do? She'll come back when she's calmed down" Adam said

(Poppy's POV)

Finn's house was amazing, so big and light and open. I couldn't believe his parents left him here all alone... We sat up in Finn's room on the bed; we'd just been talking over beer. Things with Finn were so simple and easy, he got me and I got him... Not like with Rachel, she loved me and she tried but she'd never understand exactly how I felt neither would Lara she was just there to 'fix me'. Finn had, had an idea it seemed strange at first but it was a good idea... We were going to cut together. Finn promised he'd keep me safe and for some strange reason I trusted him with my life. I didn't have to be embarrassed or ashamed with Finn. He held out the Razor and I took it. I'd changed out of my uniform into some of Finn's clothes which where too big but it didn't matter. I ran the razor down my arm and then Finn took it and made a cut on his arm...

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked

"What?"

"Having someone to share it with, someone that understands?"

"Yeah it does" I said, smiling "What happens when your parents get back?"

"They're not back until next weekend, we'll sort it then..."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit of a mixture for Poppy, things will get really bad for Poppy but it's going to turn out good in the end...Let me know what you think. Sorry for the horrific updating, my laptop had the blue screen of death so I've been fixing that...**_

(Poppy's POV)

I woke up the next morning in Finn's bed, but Finn was gone. I rolled over staring at the doorway upside down. I was wearing one of Finn's t-shirts which was a bit oversized; it was nearly 11am... Finn stood in the doorway grinning.

"Hello you" He said

Something told me I should feel horrible because I'd drunk quite a lot yesterday and I felt like I should be hung-over but I didn't I felt... Weird. I was shaking...I pulled on some leggings, I had in my bag as spares in case my tights ripped and went downstairs with Finn.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked

"Yeah, just feel strange..." I told him

There was a knock on the door and Finn went to answer it. I was looking around for something sharp, I found a small knife and settle on the floor in the corner and started to relieve all this pain. I could hear voices, voices I recognised yet I didn't seem to care...

(Lara's POV)

A boy answered the door, Rachel knew him. He had that look, the same look Poppy had... He didn't want to let us inside but, Rachel was trying to talk him round.

"Just leave us alone! She doesn't need you. She has me, I understand her, not like you lot" Finn said

"Finn, Poppy is on medication for a reason if she doesn't take it-" I tried to tell him but he cut me off

"-You lot are all the same, pop some pills and everything will be okay!"

I looked down and out of the bottom of his sleeve I could see red lines.

"You say you understand her? How?" I asked

"We want the same thing... An escape from all this" Finn said

"Finn listen, I need to see Poppy... Without her medication she's at a serious risk. You think you're helping her, you're making it worse for her. If you really care about Poppy, let me help her? And then I can help you too..." I told him

Unlike Poppy, Finn knew what he wanted and he knew he needed help. He stepped to the side allowing us both in. I rushed through to Poppy who was sat with a small knife in her hand... Blood was dripping on the floor, I grabbed a tea towel and approached her slowly.

"Poppy? Can you put the knife down?" I asked

"Go away!" She told me

Rachel went up to her slowly.

"Poppy, it's me. Can you give me the knife, hey? So we can sort all this?" She asked

"I didn't mean what I said any off it..." I sobbed "I don't know what to do. I just want it to stop"

"It's alright..." Rachel edged closer slowly and eventually reached her, she took the knife gently and slid it across the floor away from her.

"Will you help me?" Poppy cried

Rachel pulled Poppy into her arms as her sobs grew louder. It was the first time I'd ever heard Poppy ask for help in all the time I'd known her... That just showed how close to the edge she truly was.

"I'll always do my best to help you sweetheart" Rachel said

Finn stood behind us his face blank, I don't think he'd understood how close to the edge Poppy had truly been... I dialled an ambulance and that seemed to panic Poppy.

"Please! Please don't send me back there!" She pleaded

"Sshhh it's okay" Rachel soothed her "We're going to get your arm looked at and then we're going to fix all this"

This honestly was the last time this could happen...Next time she'd be admitted straight away, it'd be out of my hands.

(Poppy's POV)

I sat in a cubicle with Rachel waiting for Sam, they were giving me thorazine though an IV in the inside of my right elbow. Lara was talking to Finn outside but, Rachel had stayed with me while I waited for my arm to be checked out, the white dressings seemed to be doing their job and the blood had stopped dripping. I just felt this was my only choice...I didn't have the strength to push everyone away anymore, so the only alternative was to let them in. Starting with Rachel...

"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed "I really don't deserve you"

"Don't be daft, It's going to be okay..." Rachel soothed

She moved up and sat on the bed next to me putting her arm around me, I leaned into her and she rubbed my back softly.

"Is Finn okay?" I asked

"He's fine...He's talking to Lara"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Ahhhh! Just got my 100th review you have no idea how much they mean to me! A lot of the stuff I right about is stuff I've been through...And your reviews really help cheer me up :) xxx

(Poppy's POV)

We seemed to wait for ages; maybe it was just me because I hated it in here. The place made me nervous and it was just me and Rachel, she was being so nice and supportive I just felt even more guilty. The curtain finally opened and Sam came in, she pulled some gloves on and moved the dressings away from my arm. I stayed quiet as she numbed it and stitched it up.

"There all done" She said pulling her gloves off and putting them in the bin

"Does that mean I can go home then?" I asked

"Not just yet, Lara wants to do a medication review before we let you go" Sam smiled

"Can't I go home now and we do that another time?" I asked her

"Poppy..." Rachel said

"Yeah sorry you're right, I'll wait. This place just freaks me out" I said

"Well Lara shouldn't be too much longer" Sam said

Sam left the cubicle leaving me and Rachel alone again. I was shaking and I couldn't stop, Rachel reached out and took my hand softly squeezing it.

"Have you told Adam?" I asked

"Yes" Rachel answered

"He's not coming in though is he?" I asked

I felt bad enough without Adam giving me that look as well, I was still scared. Was I doing the right thing?

"No he's not. We thought we'd give you sometime" Rachel said softly

The curtain opened and Lara came in and perched on the side of the bed next to me.

"Where's Finn? Is he okay?" I asked

"Finn's fine...He's gone home, he said he'll text you later...Let's talk about you. First I need you to know that if this happens again, it's out of my hands you'll be re-admitted" Lara said

I nodded gently. "I know, I'm going to stick to the plan this time, I need help"

"It's good to hear that, I hope you do. I'll be seeing you twice a week as Rachel explained before, on a Saturday and a Wednesday. I want to change your Thorazine dosage so you take it twice a day instead of once and I'm going to prescribe Fluoxetine once a day and we'll see how we go with that. You might have some side effects, drowsiness, and nausea for the first few days but they should improve after a week or so...If they don't give me a ring and we'll review it again. Okay?" Lara said

I nodded; I was going to stick to this. I knew I'd never lose Rachel and apart from her, I had nothing left to lose.

"I'll get your prescriptions written up and then I'll get you discharged" Lara smiled

When I got home Adam came rushing into the hall, he crushed me to his chest an action I hadn't been expecting...It was the first time he'd hugged me and I didn't know what to do, it was like all my instincts just abandoned me and I ended up standing there, stiff as a board. He bent down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked "What did the doctors say? I'll kill Finn Sharkey"

"I'm fine! None of this was Finn's fault. It was mine" I said quietly and walked into the kitchen...

******** A week later ********

I'd managed to get myself into a routine and I was getting help, I still had a long way to go but I'd accepted that now...I still hadn't told Rachel anything other than what she already knew. I still had a lot of secrets, but they were buried for now. I dyed my hair back to brunette, it suited me better. I'd been eating proper meals and we'd all eaten at the table since Adam moved in, he was literally obsessed with cooking.

I was behaving in school a lot more and I didn't kick off because of stupid stuff anymore or just to wind people up...Now Mr Tyler had been suspended pending investigation, I had no reason to. I sat at the back next to Lindsay in english as Mr Clarkson handed out our essays on Romeo and Juliet, it was an important one...It was part of the coursework that went towards our final grade. He placed Lindsay's in front of her.

"How did you do?" I asked

"B" Lindsay replied

"That's great Linds" I smiled

Mr Clarkson smiled as he placed my essay in front of me.

"Well done Poppy!" He beamed "If only you let that brain of yours out more often, you're a smart girl!"

I smiled and looked down at my paper at the percentage and the grade in red pen. 96 percent...A*!

"Sir? Is this a wind up?" I asked, a little confused. I was convinced I'd get a C at most.

"No." He answered "You really nailed the relationships and themes throughout the play and you made a really good use of the quotes...Keep it up!"

A smile spread across my face...Me...An A*! I couldn't believe it! And I couldn't wait to tell Rachel! I struggled to stay sat in my seat for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went I practically jumped from my seat and grabbed my coat and bag.

"Poppy can you wait a minute please?" Mr Clarkson asked

When the class had emptied out I walked down and stood in front of his desk.

"Just wanted to say well done again, I'm impressed. Just keep your head down...No more troublemaking" Mr Clarkson said

"Yes Sir" I smiled

I left the classroom to see Mr Mead was waiting for me in the corridor.

"Poppy can you come with me please?" Mr Mead asked

I nodded simply and went with him still holding my english paper in my hand...

A/N: Sorry this has taken longer to upload, I was having a bit of a dark spell and everything just seemed a bit pointless and I didn't know what to write, but I'm back on track now...Fingers crossed. Reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you thought! :) xxx


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: The storyline I'm going with for this is from series 5 episode 11...The one with Bianka and Rachel, I thought it was about time Rachel got some drama as well as Poppy. There might be a few similarities but its all in my own words...

(Poppy's POV)

Mr Mead took me up to Rachel's office, where Miss Campbell was sat on the red chairs. There was another woman too, dressed in a grey suit with brown shoulder legth hair, a blonde boy was sat next to her dressed in Waterloo road uniform. There were police stood over by the table looking over a map. I had no idea why I was here?

"Um am I in trouble?" I asked

"No Poppy, why don't you come and sit down?" Miss Campbell asked, tapping the seat beside her

I went over and sat beside her.

"What's going on?" I asked

"This morning a student was taken from the school by her father, Rachel followed them to try and keep Bianka safe" Miss Campbell said

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad...So why do you all look so worried?" I asked

"Mr Vale isn't allow to see his children without supervision, he's not allowed near Waterloo road" Mr Mead said

"So Rachel's in danger?" I asked

"We don't know" Kim said

One of the policemen looked over to the boy sat with his mum. The other continued to look at the map.

"Is there anywhere your dad might take Bianka? Somewhere you've been with him before?" He asked

The boy, Michael shook his head softly.

"Wait...He used to take us fishing at a lake, he had a caravan...He said it was his little hideaway" Michael said

"Hideaway from what?" The policeman asked

"I dunno...The world, my mum?" Michael shrugged

I wasn't breaking. Not now. Rachel needed me to stay strong so we could find her. She was going to come home safe. She had to.

"Do any of you know Miss Mason's car make, colour and registration? We might be able to pick up a possible location from CCTV cameras if we run it through the system" The policeman said

"Um its a dark blue Audi TT, I'm not sure about the registration" Mr Mead said

"MF09 DYX" I told him

I'd spent enough time running away from it to know. He radioed it through.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"We wait" Kim said "You can go back to class if you want Poppy? We'll keep you updated"

"No way. I'm staying here. Let me look at the map? I know Rochdale...I spent years hiding..." I said

The policeman nodded and I went over to the table looking at the map. I took some markers out of Rachel's drawer and circled all the lakes near Rochdale in blue. I looked back to the boy, Michael.

"Describe the lake to me? What's it near?" I asked

"I don't know" He answered

"It doesn't matter what...A fence? A wood? A track? Road? Fields? A farm? Anything?" I asked

He thought for a second.

"The caravan is close to the lake, in a field...There's no animals close, A forest, There's like a country lane...In the middle of nowhere"

I took the red marker and crossed out the ones near farms and houses or businesses.

"Do other people go to the lake to fish?" Or is it just you guys?" I asked

"Just us..."

I was down to two possible places and one of them was a very common fishing place, with a camp site nearby so I doubted it was that one. I took the green marker and circled one...Helmsley forest. I knew they wouldn't believe just that so I sat at Rachel's desk and turned on Rachel's laptop. Luckily I was pretty good at hacking...

"What are you doing?" Mr Mead asked

"Finding my mum" I answered "Someone needs to go get Adam because we'll be going soon"

Kim just nodded and went while Mr Mead watched over my shoulder as I hacked into her laptop and it loaded up. I turned to him.

"Rachel doesn't need to know I just did that..." I told him

I went on google maps and typed in 'Helmsley forest', then I zoomed in on the lake and clicked on streetview...Zooming in on the caravan next to the lake. I turned the laptop to Michael.

"Is that it?" I asked

"Yeah!" He said

I turned to the policeman. "They're at the Helmsley forest"

They looked at me stunned for a second then stood up, one of them said something into their radio.

"I'm coming!" The lady with the dark hair said

"We wouldn't advise that Mrs Vale"

"Either you take me or I'll drive myself!"

"I'm coming too" I said

"We can't take all of you" The policeman said

"Listen. I got you this far! Who says you won't need me again?" I told them

"I'll drive you" Mr Mead said "Tom and Nikki can handle things here"

We all went down to the cars, Mrs Vale, Michael and the police in their car and Me, Adam and Mr Mead in his car...It was a little awkward. My mum's ex and her fiance...

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :) xxx


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long...It's been my gran's 65th birthday so we've had family round and it would have been rude for me to sit there writing...But here it is...

(Chris's POV)

When we reached the lane that ran down by the lake it wasn't hard to spot the white transit van and Rachel's little blue audi. We had to wait by the cars, Poppy, me and Adam. Mrs Vale took off across the field, screaming her head off while the police chased her and Michael watched from the car. I briefly saw a man through one of the windows of the caravan, then he was gone...

The door from the caravan flew open and Rachel ran out pulling Bianka along with her by the hand. They hadn't made it far when the caravan exploded, the pair were thrown into the long grass as black smoke raged from the burning caravan. Bianka sat up in the grass looking a bit stunned and in shock. But, Rachel didn't get up...

"Poppy get in the car plea-" I never got chance to finish that sentence before Poppy ran over to her

"Rachel!" She shouted

I went over to them, Poppy was shaking her.

"Come on I'm skiving school, I hacked your computer! Shout at me!" She said

The paramedics moved Poppy out of the way and they loaded Rachel into the back of the ambulance, I offered to take Poppy to the hospital while Adam went with her. Poppy didn't say much on the way to the hospital. She just stared out of the car window watching the world pass by with a blank look on her face, when we reached the waiting room Adam was already there waiting...

(Poppy's POV)

We seemed to be sat in the relatives room a lifetime...Sam finally came in and I jumped up and ambushed her.

"Is she awake? Can I see her? Is she alright?" I asked, bombarding her with questions

"Calm down Poppy, she's going to be okay...She's not awake yet but you can go and sit with her"

I found my own way through, while Sam was talking to Adam and Chris...I'd been here so many times it was like a second home to me... I pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. I found myself feeling nervous...Maybe it was just this place that creeped me out? Or maybe the situation?

"Hi...It's me. Poppy...Sam said your going to be okay...That's good! I hope you wake up soon" I didn't know what to say, It just felt so awkward. "I'm not going back to school until you wake up and tell me off for it...I tried to be good but if this is what happens I think I'd rather be naughty as long as your okay? I'm sorry for everything I've done, I've been such a brat and I didn't trust you and I pushed you away when I needed you the most...But, I'm more sorry that I never called you mum" I stopped to wipe my tears with my sleeve "Because... that's what you are and you've always treated me like your daughter and I never called you mum because I was scared to get too attached to you...In case you left me, because I can't take that"

I took a deep breathe for a second, taking time to level out my breathing. I hoped she couldn't hear what I was saying because it sounded so soppy and nothing like I'd say...I wondered if Rachel had ever told me anything I wasn't supposed to hear when I was asleep?

"I don't care if you embarass me at school or yell at me to tidy my room or for leaving my clothes on the floor...Or kiss and hug me in front of my friends...I don't care if you make me tell you every second of my life good or bad...Just as long as you get better, because I can live with all that stuff...But, I can't live if I lost you...And I know sometimes I take things out on you, but that's only because you're there and deep down I know you're there no matter what I do, even if I haven't quite admitted that to myself..." I said, tears trickling slowly down my face

I looked at her, it was like she was aleep...She looked so peaceful and she had her hair tied back, that only ever happened when she was asleep...


	34. Chapter 34

(Poppy's POV)

Adam had been nagging me to go home and get changed, but I'd fought against him. I wasn't leaving Rachel's side until she told me to...Mr Mead left shortly after but wanted us to keep him updated...By 7:30pm my eyes were drooping and by 8 I'd fallen asleep leaning against Adam's shoulder...

A little while later I was woken up by Adam shaking me softly...

"Poppy wake up, she's up" He said

That was all it took to jolt me awake and I nearly fell off the chair in doing so. Rachel smiled softly and I hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were gone" I sobbed "I thought you were leaving me"

"What?" Adam asked "Sam said she'd be okay"

"They always say that" I told him

"I'm not going anywhere" Rachel replied "I have to shout at you to tidy your room and embarrass you" She chuckled

My eyes widened a little bit and my cheeks flushed a deep red.

"You heard that?" I asked

She nodded chuckling softly.

I sat back down and rested my eyes for a minute, the next thing I knew Adam was waking me up again. I opened my eyes to see three sets of eyes watching me. Adam, Rachel and Lara. I sat forward and looked at Lara...

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Not long ago" She replied

"Lara's taking you home" Rachel said

"No...I want to stay with you" I told her

"Hey. Listen to me, you're going to have me for the rest of your life, I'm not going anywhere..." Rachel said "Lara's going to take you home, stay in one of the guest rooms and bring you back in the morning"

"Fine" I sighed glumly

I hugged Rachel goodbye and she kissed my head softly, then I hugged Adam and left with Lara. When we got in I was exhausted, Lara practically force fed me my medication and then I got changed like a zombie, falling over several times and eventually got into bed. I was out like a light...It had been a really scary and hectic day.

_I ran towards Rachel, she wasn't moving. I pushed through the swarm of paramedics that were surrounding her just so I could see her, check she was okay...But the was this monitor and it was beeping continuously for ages as she laid in the long grass._

_"Time of death...14:32" One of the paramedics announced looking at his watch_

"NOOOO!" I screamed "RACHEL!"

Lara came rushing in and switched on the light quickly as I sat in bed breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Where's Rachel? Is she okay?" I asked frantic

"She's fine. She's still at the hospital but she's fine, I promise" Lara said "Come on let's go and get a drink..."

"Will you take me back to the hospital?" I asked

"In the morning yeah"

"I want to go now..." I argued

"Rachel wants you to get some rest first"

I sighed climbing from my bed; I followed Lara down the stairs. But I stopped at the second floor; Lara didn't realise for a few moments and continued to walk down. Em's door was open just a little bit...I walked up to it and stood there taking a deep breathe. I put my hand on the white wood and pushed it open. It was the only door in the house that hadn't been taken down and put back...

(Lara's POV)

I hadn't realised Poppy wasn't behind me until I reached the bottom of the stairs, As I made my way back up the stairs to see where she'd gone I noticed Emily's bedroom door open and the bedroom light was on. I crept up to the doorway silently and saw Poppy sat on Emily's bed, her hand pressed into the material of the throw that was spread across the bottom of Emily's bed.

"Poppy?" I asked

Her piercing blue eyes flicked up to look at me.

"I haven't been in here since...Since she...You know" She said

"Yeah" I replied

"I just couldn't face it; I haven't even been to her...To her...The cemetery. I know some people have a bad day or a bad week or a bad month. But, me? its been a bad 2 years...Well a bad life but the last two years, there were just so many times I just wanted to die..."

She stopped and came out into the hallway, She sat down on the carpet and I slid down the wall and sat beside her...

"I didn't like you...You know? You were really annoying and you kept trying to get me to talk, I thought you were on my dad's side because you kept sending me to hospital...I didn't trust you" She said

I'd always figured that, I could always tell she didn't trust me.

"And now?" I asked

"You're the person I trust the most after Rachel of course..." She said

I smiled softly, I'd worked a long time to get her to say those words...But the look on her face told me there was more, I didn't have to ask her to continue though because after a few seconds silence she did so anyway...

"I didn't think I deserved your help. I don't...I did the one thing I promised myself I'd never do...I couldn't find a job...We were on our final warnings for the rent and bills, So I sold myself...It wasn't mine anyway. Tom already took that away from me...All that fighting to keep us together and I lost her anyway...I just feel like I deserve everything that I'm getting"

It was the most she'd ever said...In our sessions she talked about feelings and touched on things but she didn't just open up like she did now...


	35. Chapter 35

(Poppy's POV)

I only got a few more hours sleep before it was morning again...I wanted to get to the hospital as soon as I could. I got dressed in some black skinny jeans, a maroon t-shirt and my converse. I didn't nothing with my hair except brush it. As I grabbed my coat, Lara called me through to the kitchen where my medication was lined up on the counter.

"I don't need it today, I feel fine" I told her "I just wanna go"

"You feel fine because of the medication, when it wears off we'll be back to square one...Take it and we'll stop at mcdonalds drive through for breakfast?" She bribed me

I didn't want to give in but I had a thing for Mcdonalds lattes and those breakfast wraps were irresistable.

"Done!" I said, taking my medication with the glass of water and heading back for the front door with Lara not far behind me.

I climbed in to the passenger side of Lara's silver range rover and we set off. I pretty much ran through the hospital to Rachel but not before I bumped into Adam.

"Hey careful trouble" He said

I didn't stop to say hi and just carried on round to Rachel, she was sat on the edge of the bed looking loads better...I handed her a bag with some clean clothes in, just a pink jumper and her jeans. I sat beside her and she put her arm round me hugging me softly.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine, What about you? You look tired..." She said

"Yeah I'm fine...Lara and I were just talking most of the night" I told her

"Okay...How are you feeling? With the new medication? How are doing with that?" Rachel asked

"Fine, Lara's keeping me on track so you don't have to worry...Just look after yourself for once in your life" I smiled

"Well it looks like they'll let me come home today, So I can look after you..."

"I don't need looking after..." I smiled

"Tough. I'm doing it anyway" Rachel smirked "For the rest of your life"

Lara and Adam came in together, Adam returned to his seat next to Rachel and Lara came a bit closer too.

"I'm going to get home..." Lara said, then she turned to me "I'll see you next session. Or if you need me before give me a ring"

I smiled and nodded softly. Lara turned and left us alone again. It took about another hour before Sam came in and finally allowed Rachel to go home. Adam wanted to drive so I ended up in the back of the little blue audi...

"How did the police find us?" I asked

"I don't know" Poppy replied "Just lucky I guess"

(Rachel's POV)

It was good to be home again and I was looking forward to getting back to work as well. Poppy had gone upstairs and as I walked into the kitchen Poppy's school bag was laid on the kitchen table with her stuff spilling out onto the wooden table. I picked it up putting her stuff back in when I stumbled across an essay, On Romeo and Juliet. Written on the top in red pen was...

**96 Percent. A***

It was definitely Poppy's...It had her name on and it was her hand writing. The marking was Tom's writing too so there was no way it had been tweeked. I just couldn't believe it...She'd been through so much and we were just getting her back on track. I found myself feeling a sense of pride, this just proved she was trying her best and us being here for her was working...

Adam looked across at me and I went over showing him the essay...

"Have you seen this?" I asked

"No" He replied taking it "What is it?"

"It's a piece of Poppy's english coursework, her essay on Romeo and Juliet..."

"A*?" He asked

"Yeah...We must be doing something right"

"Turns out there's no end to Poppy's talents..." Adam commented

"What's that mean?" I asked, a bit confused

"Rachel the police didn't find you by luck...Michael Vale remembered a lake where Gary used to take them both...Poppy mapped it out, asked him loads of questions and narrowed it down to Helmsley forest and then she hacked into your computer to find the caravan on google maps. Chris told me when we were alone with Sam..." Adam told me

I stood there for a minute taking in the news. It was Poppy that had fought to get to me? If it wasn't for her getting the police there it'd have been a lot worse. All this time she'd pushed me away...

"Poppy! Can you come down please!?" I called

Adam and I stood together and the essay was behind us on the kitchen counter. I kept my face serious as she came in looking at us, she seemed nervous.

"Something you want to tell me?" I asked, keeping a straight face

"Umm I don't...think so...I don't think I've done anything wrong..." She said and I could tell she was thinking about it as she spoke.

I picked up the essay and held it out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I was going to...I was on my way to show you when Mr Mead told me what happened. It didn't really seem important after that..." She said

"Of course its important, this is really important" I said "I'm so proud of you darling! I'd be proud in normal circumstances but to see you turn it around after everything..."

I held out my arms and she happily melted into them, Adam came up behind her hugging her and making a Poppy sandwich. She seemed so happy and as I stuck the essay to the fridge with magnets Adam hoisted her into the air and she wriggled, laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel and Adam let me choose what we had for tea and we ended up with chinese. We sat on the sofa, me and Rachel on one and Adam on the other. They let me choose a film to watch too and it ended up being 'Girl, Interrupted'. I felt like I had a real family, which was when the guilt crept up on me again...Em wasn't here and that wasn't right. Before I knew it I found tears filling my eyes and threatening to spill over.

"I need the toilet" I choked, getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"Poppy?" Rachel asked as I ran upstairs

"I'll go" Adam said

"But-"

"Rach, you can't do everything yourself. Relax. I've got this"

I was still running up the stairs as the sound drifted up towards me. I settled on the very top step, Adam came and sat beside me.

"What's up kiddo?" Adam asked

"Everytime, I feel happy I hate myself for it because Em should be here and she's not. Everytime I think about her all I see is her laying on the road..."

"You can't keep punishing yourself for being happy. Emily was special to you and Rachel and you'll never forget her...But do you think Em would want you to be unhappy?" He asked

"She always wanted what was best for me...She was always looking out for me even though she was younger. That's how all this with Rachel happened...Because of Em"

"Exactly. She'd want you to be happy. Just because you move on doesn't mean you forget her...And it doesn't mean you loved her any less either..." Adam said

Was he right? Maybe. I just felt like I was betraying her somehow. But she'd always be in my heart and whenever I needed to be close to her there was always her room, that was surrounded by the essence of her...

Adam took me downstairs and a little while later we all went to bed...

The next morning it was business as usual, Rachel drove us to school as normal and I hugged her goodbye.

"No burning caravans today" I told her "And can Finn come round for tea tonight?"

"Go on then. Behave!" She said, smiling

"You're the best!" I said running off inside

It was a pretty straight forward day, same lessons, same people, same teachers...Nothing exciting really happened. At the end of the day, I met Rachel outside her office with Finn...To my surprise Phillip was there too, dressed in Waterloo Road uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I've transferred" Phillip replied

"Phillip and Melissa are staying with us for a while..." Rachel said

"Great!" I mumbled

Finn smirked beside me holding back laughter.

"Where's Adam?" I asked

"He's got a meeting so he'll be late home" Rachel said

We all went to the car and drove home, the front door was unlocked because Melissa was in.

"Mel?" Rachel called

"I'm upstairs, just moving some stuff round and moving mine in!" Mel called down

It turns out Mel had a thing for making herself feel at home.

"Why's she staying again?" I asked Rachel

"She had a fight with Eddie" Rachel answered

I took my coat and bag off hanging them both on the banister. I went upstairs to go and get changed, only when I reached the second floor there were boxes everywhere...Mainly taped up but one was open. On the top lay a wooden door sign.

**Emily's Room**

I ran into Em's room to find it empty...Her posters, her books, dvds, clothes, toys, jewellery, bedding, cushions, teddies...Gone! Her scent was masked by the smell of cheap perfume and in their place, were Melissa's things...Her bags, perfume, make-up, clothes...Everywhere...

(Rachel's POV)

There was a brisk tap on the front door and I opened it. Phil and Finn were playing on the xbox in the living room and Poppy was upstairs. I opened the door to see Lara stood there...

"Lara...We didn't have a session today did we?" I asked

"No, I found this in my car. Poppy must have dropped it" She said holding out a ring

"Ohh thank god! She's turned the house up looking for that...Its Em's...Do you want to come in for a coffee?" I asked

"Erm...Might as well" She smiled coming inside

A/N: A bit short but that's because I wanted the explosion and the aftershock in the same chapter...Review please, it makes me so inspired! :) xxx


	37. Chapter 37

(Poppy's POV)

I stood in the doorway of what was Em's room looking behind me at the boxes. Em's life...In boxes. Where the hell did Melissa get off? Who did she think she was? I went further into the room and she turned to face me.

"What've you done?" I asked

"Well it's the biggest bedroom and I have a lot of stuff...Besides Emma's dead she's not going to need it" Melissa said

"It's Emily!" I told her

"Same difference" Melissa commented

She made my blood boil. How could she have such little respect for Em's life? She didn't care! I tried so hard to keep my temper under control but this was too much! And why the hell should she be spared? I grabbed her fake blonde hair and dragged her out into the hallway where I let go. She turned round, looking pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you little brat?" She asked

I punched her hard and fast, straight in the nose and she fell to the floor.

"After I've beaten the shit out of you...I'll kill you!" I said

At that moment I wasn't lying...Why should she get to live when Em had to die? It wasn't fair, Em didn't deserve it! Melissa got back to her feet and tried to tackle me but I threw her against the wall.

"RACHEL!" Melissa screamed

"If you think she's going to help you...Think again!" I snarled

I was shaking with anger, I just couldn't contain it...Maybe Rachel would try and help her? But she wouldn't be able to. The stuff I did at school was petty fighting, I barely felt the anger...But this...I could feel it radiating from my entire body and it would take nothing short of a small army to stop me. I wanted blood. I punched her again even harder and she was back on the floor. I heard the footsteps on the stairs...More than one pair but I had no interest in that...I climbed on top of Melissa so she couldn't escape me and then I hit her again, several more times.

"Poppy!" Lara yelled "Stop it!"

I didn't listen...I kept hitting and hitting and hitting, I couldn't stop. Then she stopped fighting against me, just watched me. My hands found their way to Melissa's throat and I squeezed tighter and tighter...I wanted her to die! The selfish bitch didn't deserve to live! Despite efforts from both Rachel and Lara I kept going...My eyes were dark and full of hatred. I hated Melissa Ryan...

Lara wrapped her arms around me and tugged me off down the hallway. Finn and Phillip had joined us now and were watching silently. Lara took me a safe distance away and let me go. I ran at Melissa but Lara was in my way, I fought against her arms but it was useless.

"Poppy, don't fight me!" Lara said sternly

I stormed into Em's room where all Melissa's crap was and with one swoop of my arms her perfume bottles flew off the drawers and smashed on the ground. I pulled all the drawers from the frames and emptied them on the floor before picking up items of clothing and tearing them to shreds. It was like I was possesed like it wasn't me anymore...I just completely lost it. She had ruined the last things of my sister that I had left...I couldn't just let that go.

I carried on trashing the place, I tore her bedding off the bed, snapped her necklace and the beads bounced off the carpet, I smashed the lamp on the floor...Every single trace of Melissa was destroyed... Lara watched from a safe distance, I was acting too dangerous for her to get close and Rachel did the same but I think that was because deep down she wanted to do the same. I stormed back into the hallway after having nothing left to destroy. Lara stood in my way, her arms out to the sides...

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled

"No. Poppy, leave it!" Lara said sternly

"WHY!? She put Em's things in a box! Like she was never here! Like she didn't fucking matter! WHY SHOULD SHE LIVE!?" I screamed

"Don't give her the satisfaction. If you kill her, that's your life over too! She'll have ruined that too. Don't stoop to her level..." Lara said trying to talk me down

I couldn't just stop it...I'd lost all control, my temper wasn't mine anymore. It had a mind of its own. Melissa had stood up and was watching me from behind Lara, blood dripping from her nose and lip. It was like putting a cat in front of a dog and expecting the dog to stay put...No chance.

"What!? So I let her walk all over the memory of my sister!?" I asked angrily

"If Emma's stuff was that important you should have moved it somewhere safe..." Melissa commented

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as loud as I could


	38. Chapter 38

(Lara's POV)

Poppy settled in the hallway, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. I think she'd got most of it out of her system, But I didn't want to push it...The thing was I didn't blame her. But to my surprise she stood up, I stopped her at the top of the stairs.

"Poppy tell me you're not going back for round two?" I asked

"Course not" She smiled softly

It made me suspicious, it was like she'd just snapped out of it...I followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where Melissa was stood getting a lecture off Rachel by the looks of it. The boys were still in the room playing on the xbox. Melissa had gotten herself cleaned up and Poppy walked up to Melissa. I was expecting her to hit Mel...But, instead she stood in front of her.

"Having thought about it, I realised my reaction might have been over the top and I'd like to apologise for my behaviour, So I'm sorry" Poppy smiled sweetly

"Nevermind...I'm sure you'll find someway to make it up to me?" Melissa replied

"I'm sure I will...How about with start with dinner? I'll cook." She said then she turned to me "You're welcome to stay Lara, in fact I insist"

What was her angle? Melissa was in the wrong... Poppy's reaction was totally plausable so why was she grovelling? I didn't trust the pretense one bit and agreed to stay only because I wanted to know what she was up to. Rachel had a suspicious look across her face as well...

"Well that's a start..." Melissa said snidely

How was Poppy keeping it together? I wanted to hit her and I wasn't the violent type! Poppy hugged Melissa tightly and I noticed her very discretely pull Melissa's car keys from her pocket.

(Poppy's POV)

When I'd thought about it upstairs, a couple of names popped into my head...Kim Campbell. Max Tyler. Revenge was my speciality and it wouldn't take much to get Finn to help me...Then I'd have the perfect alibi. As I hugged her I carefully, took her phone and car keys. Melissa Ryan was going to get a carefully planned, batch of revenge...Poppy style. She ruined my memories I'd ruin her life.

"Why don't you go and put your feet up?" I offered "While I get cracking on tea?"

Melissa didn't need telling twice and went off into the room.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked "You weren't at fault"

"Nothing...I know I wasn't. Let's just say that I know from past experience...Karma is a bitch"

"I don't want to know..." Rachel told me "No guns, No weapons, No police..."

She left me to it and Lara left with her, Finn soon came in.

"So what's the plan?" He asked quietly

"I've got this...Just need you to do one thing. You set fire to Mr Mead's car at your old school, yeah?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked

I dropped Melissa's car keys into his hand...

"Take it somewhere quiet...Burn it out. Don't get caught"

"Depends...Go on a date with me?" Finn asked

"Fiiiinn...We've talked about this" I groaned

"Fine...Find someone else to do your dirty work"

"Alright! One date..." I sighed

"Cool" Finn smirked, slipping the keys in his pocket and going back in the living room

I pulled out Melissa's phone and clicked on messages.

**To: Eddie**

**Message: We're over! Phil and I have moved in with my new man, someone who knows how to treat a woman. Never try to contact me or my family again. Goodbye Eddie.**

I clicked send and then put the phone on the side so it looked like she'd just left it there. Then I got to work on the chilli for tea. Before I served it I spiked Mel's with extra hot chilli powder. We all sat down at the table and started eating...It didn't take long for Melissa to run for the sink. I couldn't hold in a giggle and neither could Finn...

"You little brat!" Melissa said angrily "You did it on purpose!"

"Oi!" Rachel shouted

I'd never heard her shout before not like that anyway.

"I've taken a lot from you over the years because you're my sister. But, you don't come into my house...Disrespect my daughter's memory and then start having a go at my other daughter! This is my house and Poppy's home. If Poppy's not happy then I'm not. I'm sorry you'll have to go..." Rachel said

I'd never heard Rachel defensive like that...It was nice to hear.

"Fine. If you want to choose some orphan over your family its your loss..." Melissa said

"Poppy, Emily and Adam are my family. If you don't like it then tough." Rachel said

"Phil come on we're going" Melissa said

And with that they left...


	39. Chapter 39

(Poppy's POV)

Phil had seen reality and come back inside leaving his mum to go off alone...Mel's car keys had miraculously appeared and Finn had gone home and so had Lara. I actually couldn't believe that Rachel and Melissa came from the same genes. I was still angry but more upset than anything. I could try to put Em's stuff back but it wouldn't be the same...It wouldn't be exactly the way she left it.

Melissa had taken her clothes, I hadn't managed to destroy them all. That just left the broken glass...I sat on the ground, sweeping the carpet. The boxes still sat in the hallway, it wasn't fair... I focused on the brush, running it across the carpet but, I was in my own world. I heard someone say something vaguely but I assumed it was Rachel and Phillip taking...

"Poppy!" Rachel said louder

My eyes snapped up to her but, I continued to brush the carpet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, she sounded as if she was repeating herself

"Yeah..." I mumbled

"Really? Because you've been brushing the same spot for about 15 minutes..." Rachel said coming closer and sitting on the edge of Em's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was thinking about how its like Em never existed then I realised I'm living with strangers...I don't know you" I said

"That's not true" Rachel argued

"Isn't it?...What do I know about you? Your name is Rachel Mason, you're a headteacher at Waterloo road and you have a thing for sorting out troubled kids. That's it"

"Fair enough...But I know you" She said

"What's my middle name?" I asked

"Holly"

I shook my head. "It's Hollister, my birth mum thought it would sound cool...Like designer or something. Like how celebs sometimes name their kids after cities or fruits. I just shorten it to Holli so it doesn't sound weird..."

"You're right I didn't know that... So tell me?" She said

"What?" I asked a little shocked by her response

She moved down onto the floor, sitting beside me on the patch of carpet I'd cleared and took my hand squeezing it gently.

"Tell me?" She repeated

"I was 4 when Em was born...My parents always went out and left me alone, I'd sit in my room and cry...Call out for my mum but no one ever came so I eventually gave up. They'd always come in drunk or high, I just stayed out of the way...Then after Em was born, dad had gone out. Mum had said she was going for a bath, but Em was crying and I didn't know what to do. I knocked on the bathroom door but no one answered, the lock was broken so I went in...She was just laid there on the floor, cold, pale...She still had the tie around her arm and the syringe was on the floor next to her. She wouldn't wake up...After that dad got drunk more and more, sometimes he didn't come back for days. I learnt how to look after Em, fed her, changed her, bathed her. I used to steal stuff, baby formula...Nappies. Dad hurt me, said if I wasn't good for him then he'd need Em instead. The same thing happened everyday until I was 13...One day dad didn't come back. There were all these bills and rent, I couldn't pay it...I started stealing more tried to sell the stuff on but no one wanted to buy stuff from a kid. I got into prostitution, I didn't care about me I just wanted Em to be safe. Then I found a job at the club, worked there for a year...I've done bad stuff" I said looking down at the ground, I couldn't bare to look at Rachel. I was scared about her reaction "Please don't hate me..."

"How could I hate you for something I've done myself?" Rachel said softly "My name wasn't always Rachel Mason...It was Amanda...Amanda Fenshaw. It was a very dark period of my life, I was a prostitute..."

"What happened?" I asked "How did you put it behind you?"

"I got arrested with a lot of others, I realised I couldn't carry on like that. So, I changed my name...Moved to Rochdale and never looked back. That's what you have to do" She said

"What change my name?" I questioned

"No" She smiled, slightly amused "Put the past behind you and look to the future...The best way to get revenge, is to use that brain of yours, get good grades...A good job and show Tom he didn't break you. The past is the past, no one can change it but you can change your future"


	40. Chapter 40

(Poppy's POV)

I was really weird having Phillip around at home it was going to be even weirder having him at school. Most kids went to school to escape their families but with us school was kind of like a family event... With Adam in the kitchen and Rachel as the head I didn't get away with much, I think knowing that Rachel was in the building only made the teachers more eager to grass me up. I laid in bed thinking about it, it was only 6:45am I still had sometime. There was a knock on the door and Rachel opened it standing in the doorway; she was already dressed in her black skirt, white top and light grey cardigan, along with her knee length black suede heels.

"Come on. Time to get up" She said

I pulled my duvet up over my head and rolled over.

"Five more minutes..." I grumbled

She didn't say anything but, a few seconds later my duvet was pulled off.

"Come on?" She said "Phillip is already downstairs, dressed and ready..."

"Good for Phillip" I mumbled into my pillow

"Up. Now. I'll be back in 5 minutes to check you're out of bed... I've ironed you a clean shirt, it's on your wardrobe door and you'll have to wear your black jumper because you decided not to put your other one in the wash until the last minute" Rachel said

She left me alone and I threw one of my cushions at the door. I really couldn't be bothered today. I stumbled out of bed to the door and threw my cushion back on my bed, pulled off my pyjamas and pulled my black skinny jeans out of the drawer along with a white vest top. I pulled on my jeans and vest top, then tugged on my shirt and fumbled with the buttons sleepily. I pulled my jumper on; I liked this one better than my maroon one. It had a lower neckline so you could see my tie...Well if I was wearing it you'd be able to.

I ran a brush through my hair letting it hang, luckily for me I didn't have to bother with straighteners. My hair was naturally straight although I did twist my fringe and clipped it back before getting to work on my make-up. I grabbed my handbag and went downstairs. Phillip was sat at the kitchen table eating porridge and reading the paper... I swear he was like an old dude trapped in a younger body. Adam was eating porridge as well and Rachel was stood by the counter looking through some paperwork while drinking coffee. I got myself some toast and smothered it in chocolate spread.

"Do you know what is in that stuff?" Adam asked

"Nope and I don't particularly care" I replied

"Where's your tie?" Rachel asked "And your socks?"

I shrugged. "I don't know"

Rachel rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Did you know that there's scientific evidence to prove that being organised in a morning sets you up better for the day?" Phillip asked

"Wow. How utterly fascinating." I said sarcastically "I have no idea how I survive this long without knowing that"

(Rachel's POV)

I'd never tell her but I was quite enjoying Poppy being a pain, because after everything she was acting like a normal teenager and letting me mother her... I went into her room and got her a pair of socks out of her drawer, her tie was hanging off the door handle and I picked up her converse pumps off the floor. I went back downstairs and put the socks and her tie on the table, and then I dropped her shoes on the floor beside her...

"I don't want those shoes" Poppy moaned

"Tough" I replied

She took another bite of her toast, saying nothing. I turned to Phillip.

"How are you feeling about your first proper day back?" I asked him

"Optimistic" He replied

Poppy pulled a face taking her plate to the dishwasher. I turned to her.

"I'm sure you'll be please to know that we're down on teachers today due to the year 9 trip, so I'm taking Mr Mead's class and Mr Clarkson's English class. So, behave..." I told her

"And we have some news...We've set a date for the wedding" Adam said

"That's great! When?" Phil asked

"Next Thursday at the town hall" Adam said

"That's a bit short notice..." Poppy commented

"Yeah, but we're keeping it small and we'll be leaving for our honeymoon Friday morning for a week, there will be a substitute head coming in to watch over you lot. Michael Byrne..." I looked at Poppy straight in the eyes "Don't give him any trouble"

"Whatever" She grumbled


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I was writing this at 1:30am when I should be sleeping but... Sshhh! I won't tell if you don't? ;) **

(Poppy's POV)

Adam kissed Rachel softly after we got out of the car and hurried off to the kitchen. Phillip sloped off and I made an attempt to but got called back.

"I thought we could go and visit Em tonight?" Rachel suggested

"Whatever" I said

"Don't pretend you don't care because I know you do and that's why you haven't been yet..."

"You say 'visit' like she's gonna be there smiling and happy to see me... But she's not!"

"I know, but you need to go sometime. Let's go together? We'll take her some flowers?" Rachel offered

"If I don't go its like she's on holiday and her phone died or something. If I go...Its just too real..."

"I know but it is real and its important that you face that?"

I sighed. "Guess so"

Rachel smiled and rubbed my arm softly.

"Go and have a good day" She said

The day passed by at its normal, slow boring pace...I really was glad to get out of the place. I met Rachel out by the car, Phillip and Adam decided to walk home so we went straight to the cemetary. Rachel parked up and I climbed out. I had the bouquet of pink and white roses in my hand, but as we reached the grass verge I stopped...I just froze. Rachel stopped and turned to face me.

"I can't do it" I said quietly

Rachel took my hand and squeezed it gently and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yes you can" She said softly

She pulled me along gently until we reached the graveside. The head stone had been put up, there was a picture of her smiling innocent little face and underneath that, writing.

**Emily Mason**

**Beloved daughter of Rachel and Adam and beloved sister to Poppy. Forever missed but always in our hearts.**

**Rest In Peace Angel**

I bent down and laid the flowers in front of the headstone but I couldn't get up... I just fell apart, being here... Seeing it in black and white just made it all too real and sobs racked from my body uncontrollably. Rachel picked me up off the ground an held me in a tight hug as I cried. It was worse then I ever imagined it would be... It took me a while to calm down but Rachel held me as long as I needed her to.

"I miss you so much Em... I wish you were here, its just not the same without you. I'm sorry its taken me this long to come and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed me..." I was still sobbing but it was controlled "I'd give anything to swap places with you... Because you didn't deserve any of this... I love you so much... I'm sorry..."

I couldn't take it anymore... I turned around and ran back to the car. After a few more minutes Rachel joined me.

"Are you alright?" She asked

I nodded softly still crying.

"That was the right thing to do you know?" Rachel said

I didn't answer her but, she pulled me back into the tight hug and smoothed my hair gently soothing me. How was I going to last a week without her?

When we arrived home Adam was in the kitchen working on another one of his healthy eating meal things. I followed Rachel in there... Maybe them going away wouldn't be too bad after all? It'd just be me and Phillip... And maybe Finn, which meant take-away all week!

"Have you called Lara yet?" Adam asked

"No, I'll do it in a bit... See if she's free" Rachel replied

"See if she's free for what?" I interrupted

"To come and stay here next week" Rachel said

"What? I don't need a babysitter! I'm 15!" I argued

"That's exactly why you need someone here..." She said

"And you couldn't come up with anyone better than Lara? She's going to psycho-analyse my every move!"

"Did you have someone else in mind?" Adam asked

"Phillip-"

"No" Rachel said simply

"Come on? He's nearly 18! Pleeeeeeease!" I begged

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips, no budging. So I decided to use my cunning ways of trickery and daughterly cuteness... I wrapped my arms around Adam and looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes, fluttering my eyelashes slightly.

"Daaaaddy... Please! I'll be good, I'll do everything Phillip and Mr Byrne say..." I said in a child's voice and fluttered my eyelashes some more

Adam looked at Rachel he'd fallen for my cunning ways and gone completely weak at the knees.

"We could get someone to check in on them a couple of times?" Adam suggested

Rachel sighed softly. "Fine"

I did a little victory dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thank you! You won't regret it! I promise!" I said excited

"I'd better not..." Rachel said

I hugged her tightly. "You're the best mum ever!"

I let go and ran upstairs, I had to get planning...


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I'll be starting to finish this off soon...They'll probably be around 5 more chapters max. So if anyone has any other fic ideas they'd like me to explore, I'm all ears... I'd probably prefer it if it was either Waterloo Road, Casualty, Holby City or Once Upon A Time though... :) xxx**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ The wedding day _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

(Poppy's POV)

Adam and Phillip had gone off to get ready leaving me and Rachel alone in the house. The original plan had been for me to go with Adam and Phil to stay with Rachel, but it turned out Phillip wasn't any good when it came to hair and make-up... Rachel sat in her room in front of the mirror with wet hair wearing her dressing gown. Her dress hung off the wardrobe door still wrapped in its dry cleaning bag.

I plugged in the hair dryer and got to work drying her hair before I put the curlers in. I'd always assosiated curlers with old ladies and couldn't help but have a little giggle. While Rachel's curlers were working their magic I put mine in.

"Okay make-up time!" I smiled

"Go easy!" Rachel told me "I want to keep the natural look"

"Natural smatural" I mused "Relax I'm not going to turn you green or anything"

I started with the primer then foundation using a brush to blend in the edges, Then it was mascara and eye liner, I had to stop with that because it was Rachel and she didn't really do the whole gothic eye thing... I used a pale brown eyeshadow just enough to make her eyes shimmer a little. I was leaving her lipstick until after her hair was finished...

She was sat facing me and I wasn't letting her see until I was finished. I took the curlers out and arranged the curls in an up do before pinning them with tiny pearl pins.

"Can I look yet?" Rachel asked

"Nope. I'm not done yet" I told her "Stop looking so worried by the time I'm finished you'll be lucky if Adam doesn't pass out at the altar"

I put a couple of normal pins, holding her fringe to the side... And then did the finishing touches to her make-up and sprayed a little bit of hairspray so it stayed perfect and she was finished... She turned around and stared at the mirror for a few long seconds.

"You don't like it?" I asked nervously

"No...I love it! You done a fabulous job sweetheart" Rachel smiled

She pulled me into a light hug being careful not to ruin my work.

"Right you get changed..." I smiled "While I get ready"

I went to my own room and got to work on my make-up, unlike Rachel's natural look I went for natural foundation with smokey eyes and a lot of eyeliner and sparkly lips. My hair was much like Rachel's, But only part of mine was pinned back while the rest hung in loose curls around my shoulders. My dress was a strapless one that flared out just above my waist finishing just before my knees, it was a mixture of cobalt blue and violet, like an indigo colour...

I pulled on my locket and my heels that matched my dress. I picked up my bouquet, which consisted of purple and white flowers and went downstairs to wait for Rachel. She came down in her dress holding white flowers, her dress was unusual but nice... It was dressing gown like style but crafted beautifully. Rachel looked like some sort of egyptian godess.

"You look amazing" I smiled "Adam's a really really lucky guy. He's not just a wife, he's getting a best friend and a family. And I'm getting two parents who also both double up as my step parents depending which direction you look at it from..."

"You look really grown up... I'm so proud of you" Rachel said

"Why? Because I look older than I am?" I asked confused

"No... Because you've been through a lot and you've dealt with stuff that most teenagers couldn't... I love you" she smiled

"I love you too mum" I replied, taking a deep breathe "Okay enough soppy stuff, If you ruin your make-up I'll have to send you to your room so you can think about what you've done and then we'll miss the wedding..."

Rachel laughed gently. "Come on let's go"


	43. Chapter 43

(Adam's POV)

We'd decided to keep the ceremony small, family only... It was supposed to be Rachel, myself, Poppy, Melissa, Phillip and Emily. But things had changed. Em was gone and Melissa wasn't welcome here. Rachel didn't want the whole traditional thing... As I stood at the front of the room, Phillip sat beside me. They both came walking in together, Rachel holding Poppy's hand, looking stunning in her mermaid style dress and Poppy looked so grown up... They reached the front and Rachel stood by my side and Poppy sat by Phillip's side.

"You...erm...Y-You look nice" Phillip stuttered

Poppy smiled, looking down and I couldn't help but laugh a little and when I looked up Rachel was laughing too. I took both her hands in mine and turned to face her properly.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of Adam and Rachel, Adam do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I replied

"And Rachel do you take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Rachel smiled

"The rings..."

Poppy and Phillip both jumped up at the same time, Poppy handed me Rachel's ring and Phillip gave Rachel mine...

"Adam can you repeat after me... I Adam Benjamin Fleet..."

"I Adam Benjamin Fleet..." I repeated looking straight into Rachel's eyes. She seemed so happy...

"Do take thee Rachel Mason..."

"Do take thee Rachel Mason" I said

"To be my wife..."

"To be my wife" I smiled

I slid her ring on her finger.

"Rachel, I've known you a lifetime... I loved you back then and I still love you now. Thanks to you I have a bestfriend, a wife and a daughter..." I said, I glanced back to Poppy before looking back at Rachel "When we lost contact I found out what my life could be like without you in it and I never want that again"

Rachel smiled back, a tear rolling down her cheek. She slid my ring on my finger.

"Adam... We've been friends a long time and now your about to be my husband. You've given me a family I thought I'd never have and I love you both" Rachel said

"Rachel and Adam, you have declared your love for one another in the presence of witnesses, it is a pleasure that I now pronounce you man and wife... You may kiss your bride"

(Poppy's POV)

Adam and Rachel stood kissing at the front, it was kind of gross but I guess it was something I was used to or getting used to. We all went out the front and Adam and Rachel posed on the steps for pictures, we took a few of the two of them and then they had a couple with me, one normal one and another when they both kissed my cheeks at the same time, catching me off guard and I pulled a weird face. Then Phillip had one with Rachel and one with Adam as did I and finally we had one all together.

That night Phillip and I attempted to give the newly weds as much space as possible, the next morning we had to get up early as Rachel and Adam were getting a taxi to the airport. The suitcases were already in the taxi and all that was left was to say goodbye. Adam hugged me first while Rachel hugged Phillip and then Rachel came to me.

"Are you going to be okay without me?" She asked

"Yeah..."

"Phillip has the bank card... It's for food only. Everything else is fine. Lara is going to come round on monday to check on you..."

"We'll be fine" I told her

"If there's any problems at all, ring me from the house phone and I'll come straight back...Or ring Lara"

"I will, I'll be fine. Go and have fun" I said

"Okay I love you. Be good!" She said

"Love you too"

They got in the taxi, Rachel didn't stop waving until they were out of sight. Phillip closed the door behind them and I walked into the kitchen, pulling out my phone and texting Finn.

**Coast is clear! Come round xxx**

I ran upstairs and got dressed in my blue skinny jeans and blue t-shirt before slipping on my knee high boots and grabbing my purse, phone and leather jacket before running downstairs just in time for Finn to knock on the door.

"Where are you going?" Phillip asked

"Out"

"But Rachel said..." He argued

"Rachel said behave not stay on house arrest" I said opening the door and running out with Finn

**A/N: So what do you think? Will Poppy stick to her promise or will she enjoy the freedom? We shall see... Please review, I like getting feedback whether its good or constructive critisism! :) xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I'm working on a collaboration fic with WritingWhat'sOnMyMind it's called 'Just in a fingernails reach'! Here's the link: s/9599768/1/Just-in-a-fingernails-reach So yeah...Check it out! :) xxx**

(Finn's POV)

Poppy had been out with me all day, we'd just been hanging around really... Went for a pizza had a little drink or two or three... And we'd played a game of dares, Poppy ended up with a tongue piercing and my name tattooed on the inside of her wrist. I'd ended up with an eyebrow piercing and her name tattoed on the inside of my wrist. We practically fell through the door at Poppy's house and then she dropped her keys...

"Where have you been?" Phillip asked

"Oh chill Phil!" She laughed loudly "Chill Phil... I've been having thome fun you thould try it thometime" The tongue piercing seemed to give Poppy a bit of a lisp and she couldn't pronounce the letter S instead it came out th...

"Why are you talking funny?" He asked

"Becauthe I want to... I'm going to bed" She stuck her tongue out at Phil

"You got your tongue pierced!? Rachel's going to kill me"

"Pfft" Poppy laughed

She crawled up the stairs...I started on my feet but by the time we reached the top, I too was on my hands and knees. We went into Poppy's room and I pulled off my clothes before laying on her bed in my boxers, Poppy stripped down to her bra and knickers and climbed in her head resting on my chest, we were out the moment our heads hit the pillow... Partly because it had been an eventful day and partly because we were completely intoxicated...

I woke up in the morning, remembering nothing from the night before all I knew is we were both practically naked in Poppy's bed.

"Thinn" Poppy said talking with her tongue stuck out

I laughed, she had a tongue piercing! How could I forget that?

"You've got one too" She said normally

I reached up and felt my face, an eyebrow bar!? What? Then I noticed her wrist...My name was on her wrist! I told her and she rubbed it frantically, as I went to help her I noticed mine... Her name was on my wrist! We weren't even going out! I wanted us to but Poppy didn't...

"We didn't you know?...Did we?" Poppy said

"Nah...I'd remember that" I told her

She climbed out of bed pulling on a long, baggy tshirt and some pyjama shorts. I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt and we both went downstairs. Poppy put the kettle on making coffee and I added a little scotch to both, hair of the dog was what we needed...

(Poppy's POV)

I felt terrible, I took my medication and two paracetamol for my headache and then grabbed my coffee heading for the stairs.

"I'm going back to bed... You coming?" I asked Finn

Phillip was in the living room playing xbox and he mumbled something but I ignored him. Finn followed me up to bed and I drunk my coffee before going back to sleep for a few hours. I was woken up again my phone. It flashed up on the screen with a picture of a grumpy blonde old fashioned nurse, like the whole white coat thing. With a syringe in one hand and tablets in the other. It my little joke for Lara...

"Hello..." I answered

"Hi Poppy, just wanted to check in see how you're doing without Rachel?" Lara asked

"Fine" I answered

"Don't forget you have a session with me today?"

"Yeth about that can we change it until monday, after thchool, I'm feeling a bit ill" I lied

"Okay if that's what you want, don't forget, 4pm... Hope your feeling better soon?"

"I'm thure I will be..."

"What's wrong with your voice?" She asked

"Nothing, bit my thongue"

"Okay see you later then" Lara said

"Okay bye"

I grabbed my sunglasses off the bedside table and put them on, then I checked twitter. I had half the school on there and typed out my tweet...

**PARTY AT MINE! SUNDAY NIGHT! 7PM! BRING BOOZE! NEW GUY BYRNE STARTS MONDAY SO IT DOESNT MATTER IF WE SKIVE OFF... TELL EVERYONE! FinnBadBoiiSharkey LindsayJames1 SammKellyy BoltonTheBrill PaulLangers DaniiHarker96 LeashDillon7 Michaela_White**

I tweeted the message and laid back down.


	45. Chapter 45

(Poppy's POV)

Finn and I spent the whole of sunday organising the party, we had nibbles, my ipod connected up to the large speakers in the living room, all the breakable stuff moved and I'd ordered a lot of booze online. Finn went home at 4 so I had time to get ready. All that was left was Phillip.

"You can't throw a party here!" Phillip said getting all red and flustered

"Phil, just chill out a little. It'll be fine. By the time Rachel gets back she won't be able to tell anything ever happened... Listen Bolton and Paul are coming round, put something cool on and relax... I've got everything sorted"

I went upstairs with Phillip and went to his wardrobe opening it.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm sorting you out! If you keep sitting there with your newspaper and your granddad slippers people are going to start mistaking you for Budgen" I said

I sorted through his clothes and pulled out a super dry t-shirt, some dark skinny jeans that still had the tags on and some pumps. Phil folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not wearing that... There's a reason those jeans still have a tag on!" Phillip said

"Yeah and there's a reason why your a geek, put the clothes on an relax"

I went outside his room for a bit and he opened the door when he was dressed. His jeans were pulled up, his t-shirt tucked in and his shoe laces tied. I took his shoes off tucking the laces in losely and made him put them back on, then I pulled his jeans down a bit so they were hanging around his bum and untucked his t-shirt.

"Aftershave?" I asked

He handed me a bottle and I squirted it into the air in front of me. Choking a bit.

"That stinks! What is it? Girl repeller?" I asked

I went into the bathroom getting one of Adam's aftershaves. I settled for CK IN 2U For Him. And squirted it on Phil's neck.

"I bet you a fiver you end up with a girl by the end of the night?" I held out my hand to shake on it

Phil shook my hand. "Make it a tenner"

I smiled. "Deal! Now go make yourself useful and start putting bottles on the counter while I get ready"

I went to my room and got ready, I put on my leather skin tight trousers and my blue top. It was a cropped top, that left most of my middle visible. The main strapless part was blue and then it had a seethrough, thin black sort of netting that made it into like a mini vest top. My trousers finished just below my belly button making my belly button ring visible. My brunette hair sat ontop of my head in a dougnut bun...

I painted my fingernails black then did my make-up. I put a bit more foundation on than I would normally and added a bit of bronzer to make my cheeks more prominent. I was wearing fake eyelashes which had like blue feathers in to match my top and added my usual eyeliner. Then I wore a sparkly lipgloss. I had my silver love heart earrings, my little hoop helix earring and of course my tongue bar.

My tattoo was on clear show on my wrist but I didn't mind really as I'd come to realise that there were worse things I could have permanently written on my body... 'Finn' really wasn't that bad... I put on my black platform heels and went downstairs. Phil stood in the hall with his mouth wide open.

"You erm look... Older" Was all he said

My phone rang interrupting Phillip's gawping. An unknown number... Who could that be?

"Heello?" I answered unsure of who I was talking to

"Hi sweetheart" Rachel's voice came from the other end

"Mum...Hi. How's the honeymoon?" I asked

"Great, the hotel is lovely. What are you up to?" Rachel asked

"Just finished my biology project... Phil and I are going to watch a horror film on tv" I lied

"Okay... Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yep totally ready, alarm set and everything" I told her

"Alright, I'll let you get back to it... Can I talk to Phil?" She asked

"Erm hold on a second..."

I took the phone away from my ear and put my hand over the speaker. I gave Phillip a warning glare.

"Don't tell her nothing!" I whispered

"Yeah that's okay. I love you!" I told Rachel

"Love you too honey"

I gave Phillip the phone.

"Yeah... W-Well, we...are..." Phillip stuttered

I stamped on his foot, frowning at him.

"Argh!" He yelled "Yeah fine, walked into the coffee table... Alright yeah, yep see you friday then...Bye"

He put the phone down and gave it me back.

"What was that for!?" He asked

"Y-Y-Y... You were a quivering wreck!"


	46. Chapter 46

(Phillip's POV)

By 9pm pretty much the entire school was in the house, I'd never been a popular kid and I never really went to any parties. I got too shy and ended up making a fool of myself so I tended to just avoid them, it was easier. The music was really loud and I stood in the kitchen where it was quiet with my bottle of beer. Poppy came in her heels made her about 3 or 4 inches taller and they clicked on the tiled floor.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded

"Hiding" I admitted

"I did not go to all this effort so you could hide... Come on?" She said

"No... Poppy. You're good at this stuff, your confident and pretty and then fall over you... But I'm not..." I looked down into my beer

"Come on... I said I'd get you a date and I will. Bolton and Paul are in there go have a laugh... This is your party too" She said

She linked her arm through mine and grabbed two more beers as she towed me into the living room. I stood over with Bolton and Paul as Poppy took her beers over to Finn.

"Man, Poppy looks fit tonight..." Paul commented

"Dude, that's my cousin!" I told him

"Yeah and my ex!" Bolton added

"I was just saying..." Paul said, taking another swig of his beer

Poppy came over to the three of us and Bolton nearly choked on his drink. He clearly wasn't over her yet...

"Bolton. Paul." Poppy greeted

"Y'alright?" Bolton asked

"Yeah, how's things with you and Michaela?" Poppy asked

"Yeah, yeah great. Ya know? Can't get enough of me..." Bolton replied trying to keep his bad boy image "And you and Sharkey?"

"Me and Finn?" She asked "We're just mates..." She turned to me, and whispered in my ear "Danielle has been watching you all night... Go talk to her" She looked back at Bolton "See you later"

"Just mates? D'ya think that means I've got a chance?" Paul asked

"Shut up, man!" Bolton snapped

"What?" Paul asked looking at me but I just shook my head.

I went into the kitchen to get another drink and Danielle followed me, I handed her a beer too and had a shot of vodka for good luck...

"Hi" Danielle smiled

"H-Hi..." I stuttered

Come on Phil! Pull yourself together! Don't screw this up! I silently lectured myself as I flushed a deep red.

"You don't have to look so nervous... I think you look great" She said

"Really?" I asked "Umm you too, You look erm... Really pretty"

"Thanks..." Danielle smiled "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure, yeah"

Danielle took my hand and led me into the living room where everyone else was dancing away holding their drinks in the air. Poppy and Finn were doing shots off the table and Paul was chatting up some girl as Bolton sat sour faced in the corner...

(Poppy's POV)

Things seemed to be going well for Phillip, who was dancing with Danielle. He looked over at me and gave me the thumbs up. Bolton didn't look happy to be here and sat in the corner, drinking his beer like a sulking child. I turned the music up louder and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka... I was a bit tipsy and in a sudden vodka mood.

It tasted so disgusting that I normally had to be pretty much drunk to drink it. The mobile lights I'd ordered flashed, pink and blue as people danced under them. Finn followed me into the kitchen... He was wearing a red checkered shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, with red vans. His hair in its usual spikey do...

He wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me back into the kitchen work top and kisses me, biting my bottom lip as he did so. My eyes closed and my arms wrapped around his neck the bottle of vodka still in my hand. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and pulled away looking at me.

"You look gorgeous. You know that?" He smirked that cheeky grin that I couldn't resist

Finn was holding me so close that our bodies were actually touching. I just couldn't help myself and I leaned back in. Knowing I wanted this too Finn kissed me faster and more passionately. His hand in the small of my back, holding me to him. I just got so lost in it... It took a bit to realise what I already knew and I pulled away again.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Finn..." I said

"We won't this will make us stronger" He said, he held his wrist next to mine so I could see both our names together "You see? This wasn't a drunken mistake... Its destiny"

"I don't want to hurt Bolton..." I admitted

"He's moved on with Michaela. Its about you and me now babe... Just the two of us" Finn said

His voice was dreamy and his eyes hypnotising. I noticed Phillip leading Danielle through the crowd and then he took her upstairs. Bolton was kissing Michaela but he kept glancing at me, to see if I was looking... Like he was trying to make me jealous or something. I took a big swig from the bottle of vodka... Well Bolton had clearly moved on and I was a tenner richer.

"You're right, its about us" I smiled

Finn seemed content with that answer and kissed me once more before leading me into the living room to dance with him.

**A/N: So Phil and Danielle are hooking up and Finn and Poppy have finally pulled themselves together... Let me know what you thought? Leave a review please! :) xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I've been thinking about this a lot and this fic is like my baby! I just can't bear to part with it just yet... So I might have to throw in a few extra chapters... ;) xxx**

(Michael's POV)

It was my first day at Waterloo Road, I was only here for the week while Rachel Mason was on holiday. I was expecting a nice smooth start to the day with the help of Rachel's management team; Kim Campbell and Christopher Mead and the deputy heads; Nikki Boston and Tom Clarkson. I had a morning assembly to introduce myself to the pupils only I found half my school was missing. Most of years 10 and 11, Quite a few from year 12 and the odd few from year 13. I spoke to Chris and Nikki at the end of assembly...

"Poppy Mason and Phillip Ryan? Have they gone with Rachel?" I asked

"I don't think so. Why?" Nikki asked

"They haven't turned up for school along with a load of others..." I said

"Poppy skiving off I can believe... But Phillip?" Chris said

I got hold of Poppy's phone number and Phillip's and left them both messages.

"I'm going to go round to their house, see if they're there" I said

"That is not a good idea..." Chris said

"Yeah, Chris is right Poppy can be a right pain in the backside when she wants to be and I'd bet anything that Finn Sharkey is there with her..." Nikki said

"Yes well... If Poppy thinks I'm going to be a pushover then she can think again"

I went down to Tom's english class which was where Poppy was supposed to be right now and knocked on the door. Tom motioned for me to go in.

"Can I have a word with the class?" I asked

"Yeah sure" Tom said

"Has anyone seen Poppy Mason, Finn Sharkey or Lindsay James?" I asked

A girl put her hand up. "I haven't seen them sir but Poppy put a message on twitter on saturday..." She said handing me her phone...

**PARTY AT MINE! SUNDAY NIGHT! 7PM! BRING BOOZE! NEW GUY BYRNE STARTS MONDAY SO IT DOESNT MATTER IF WE SKIVE OFF... TELL EVERYONE! FinnBadBoiiSharkey LindsayJames1 SammKellyy BoltonTheBrill PaulLangers DaniiHarker96 LeashDillon7 Michaela_White**

Well that was a number of people that were on my list of truanting kids. I went back to my office and asked Brigitte for the address.

"We'll come with you" Chris said "Poppy's trouble when she feels threatened and with the other kids you'll have a riot..."

(Poppy's POV)

The majority of us were still partying the next morning, and the rest were strewn across the floor passed out drunk. I had a bottle of vodka in my hand it was half empty. Finn and I were dancing on the kitchen table. Finn had a beer in his hand, the music was so loud we never heard the door... The the music shut off suddenly. The house was filled with groans of frustration. Three people came into the kitchen: Mr Mead, Miss Boston and another dude.

"Poppy, get down" Mr Mead said

"Mr Mead..." Finn said "Don't be a party crasher"

I took a big swig of the vodka and held out the bottle crouching down.

"Have a drink sir? Relax?" I told him

Mr Mead took hold of my wrist.

"What the hell have you gone and got that for!?" Mr Mead asked

"Hey sir don't forget mine" Finn laughed, putting his wrist next to mine

I laughed sticking my tongue out.

"And what the hells that!? Rachel gonna kill you!" Mr Mead exclaimed

"Not from Hawaii they're not"

"Get down now!" The scottish guy said

I got down and stood in front of him, the vodka still in my hand.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Mr Byrne"

"Oh that's funny! Thought you were taking over the school not the house..."

"Where's your guardian?" Mr Byrne asked

"In bed..." I said

"Yeah with Danielle" Finn added, laughing

"Get him!" Mr Byrne said

Miss Boston went into the living room.

"Alright you lot! Out!" She shouted

I went to the bottom of the stairs.

"PHILLIP! MR SARKY PANTS WANTS TO SEE YOU!" I yelled

Phillip came down wearing his jeans and not much else, pulling Danielle behind him by the hand, who was wearing one of his shirts. He followed me into the kitchen where Finn was still stood.

"You call this being responisble?" Mr Byrne asked

"Oi!" I yelled "Its my party! You got a problem you talk to me"

Finn put his arm around me, this didn't go un-noticed by Mr Mead...

"Since when were you two together?" He asked

Neither of us answered. Mr Mead sighed heavily.

"Go to bed... Sleep it off. I'm going to ring Lara" Mr Mead said pulling out his phone.

"I don't need Lara!" I argued

"Clearly you do... It seems she's the only one you'll listen to."


	48. Chapter 48

******** 3 days later ********

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel was back tomorrow and I knew I was in trouble. I'd been ignoring Finn since yesterday. I'd been feeling weird...ill. Dizzy... Sick... Just weird. I'd finally plucked up the courage to do a test yesterday and I'd been avoiding Finn ever since. He'd left messages, texts, missed calls... I'd even been sitting as far away from him as possible in class. I laid in bed that night unable to get to sleep just thinking about all the people that I'd hurt... I finally gave up about 5 O'clock and started getting ready for school.

I didn't wear my usual confident look... I had my black skinny jeans on, with my shirt, tie and black jumper. My black converse were on my feet, laces tied and as I looked in the mirror tying my hair up in a normal ponytail with my fringe tucked behind my ear. I did try and put my usual make-up on but I just kept crying and it ran down my cheeks, leaving black lines and streaks in my foundation...

I went to see Em before school and took her some fresh flowers and then I took a slow walk to school, arriving there early. Finn caught me on the corridor...

"Poppy wait!" He called, catching my arm

"Not now Finn" I replied, holding back more tears. I couldn't look him in the eye

"Just tell what I've done?" He asked

"Nothing. I just need some space"

I ran away from him, leaving him confused and hurt. That night I got home to find Rachel and Adam were already back... I took a deep breathe and went into the kitchen.

(Rachel's POV)

I'd arrived back in the country to be bombarded with voicemails and texts. Chris, saying she'd thrown a party involving most of the school. Michael saying Poppy's behaviour had been horrendous and she'd skived most of the week and Lara, saying she'd been called to sort out a very drunk Poppy. I was absolutely fuming, I didn't think it was possible for me to be this angry at Poppy. But, I couldn't keep using her previous issues as excuses, She needed to be punished.

I was stood by the breakfast bar with Adam when Poppy came in from school she stood over by the table. There was something different about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I couldn't let myself get distracted by it.

"Would you care to explain to me what happened this week?" I asked, the frustration clear in my voice

Poppy didn't say anything, she just stood there.

"Well!?" I asked louder

"I'm sorry... I threw a party in the house, Phillip tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen" She said

"And what about the tattoo? Huh? And the tongue piercing!?" As I said it all outloud it only made me more angry "Oh and while we're on the subject why don't you explain to me why you didn't manage to make it to school for the majority of the week!?"

"I'm sorry..." Was all she said

I shook my head.

"I have never been more angry and disappointed in you than I am now. You convinced me to let you stay here alone, on the understanding you behaved. Clearly promises don't mean anything to you because all you seem to have done is dis obey me! Trash the house! And cause trouble!" I stopped taking a breathe "You know Poppy, I thought you'd out grown all this but clearly not! I thought if I showed you what it was like to be loved and looked after you'd see sense. But you just keep pushing me! Well you've gone too far this time. You're grounded and I mean that. The only time you leave this house is when I take you to school or to Lara... You'll spend every lunchtime in detention and your privileges will be revoked. I mean it! No TV, No computer unless its for homework in which case I'll sit and watch you and no phone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Poppy nodded, tears spilled down her face

"And you can lose the waterworks. Its not going to work this time! I thought we had a level of trust? But you've proven to me that you can't be trusted..." I held out my hand "I want your phone and your I.D"

She took them both out of her pocket and placed them in my hand.

"I'm sorry" She said again

"Go to your room and think about what you've done. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night... Go." I said, I didn't raise my voice but the anger was still clear

Poppy did as I asked without arguing once, I was kind of expecting her to defend herself or fight back but she didn't she just sobbed and I really wanted to just hold her but I had to stay strong...

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Adam asked

"No. I don't. She knew the rules and she chose to deliberately ignore me" I told him

"Yeah but you can tell she's sorry" Adam defended

"She's sorry because she got caught"

Her phone beeped in my hand and the screen lit up showing the message.

**Message: Finn**

**Poppy, plz just tell me wot I've done so I can fix it! Whateva it is I'm sorri! :( Plz talk 2 me... I luv u xxxxxxxxx**


	49. Chapter 49

(Poppy's POV)

Rachel drove me to Lara's office the next day, She'd calmed down a little bit but I could tell she was still mad at me. Lara volunteered to drive me home after my session and Rachel seemed happy with that. I didn't sit down in the office.

"I need a favour... Rachel's got me on house arrest, I'm seriously grounded. But I have an appointment... Can you cover for me?" I asked

"Where's your appointment?" Lara asked

"I can't tell you. Just know its really important and I need to be there in half an hour. Please." I pleaded

"If Rachel finds out..." Lara didn't finish that sentence

"I won't say a word. I swear." I said

Lara sighed. "If she finds out you ran out before I could stop you..."

"Thank you so much" I said

"Poppy, its 10:30 meet me back here at 12 and I'll take you home..."

I bolted for the door and ran for the bus. I'd made my decision and it was the right one. Rachel was angry enough without me throwing petrol on the bonfire... Maybe then my life could get back to normal.

(Lara's POV)

Poppy stuck to her side of the bargain and she was by my car at 12 o'clock. We talked a bit on the drive back to Poppy's house.

"Are you in a lot of trouble?" I asked

"Yeah, only got myself to blame though. It's not as bad as I was expecting though... Thought she was going to kick me out. Disown me." Poppy replied

"Rachel wouldn't do that to you" I insisted

"I don't know... You didn't see her face. I think I might have pushed her too far this time"

"Why did you do it?" I asked her

"Don't get me wrong I love living with Rachel... I just don't want to be seen as a teachers pet. I wanted to be cool" Poppy admitted

"Well there are other ways to go about that..."

"Yeah I know" She said, looking out of the window.

I few minutes later I heard a sniffling as if someone was crying, I glanced at Poppy who was still looking out of the window...

"Poppy?" I asked "Hey? What's up?"

"Nothing" At no point did she turn to look at me

There was obviously something wrong but I didn't get chance to ask her about it because the minute we pulled up outside the house she got out, narrowly missing a passing car and went inside. As I followed her to talk to Rachel, I just saw her shoes disappearing up the stairs. Rachel came out into the hall to greet me.

"Rachel have you got a minute?" I asked

"Yeah of course come through"

We went into the kitchen and Rachel made some coffees.

"Where's Adam?" I questioned

"He had to pop out. Is everything okay?" She asked as we sat down at the kitchen table

"I'm worried about Poppy... She's upset about something, I'm not sure what..."

"You know when I shouted at her she didn't even argue or anything. She just stood there crying..." Rachel said

"She's just done the exact same thing in my car"

"I took her phone of her and she just keeps getting messages from Finn asking why she's ignoring him..."

"I thought they were doing great? Finn never stops talking about her..." I said

"Yeah well somethings happened between them. I'll try talking to her see she tells me anything" Rachel said

(Rachel's POV)

Leaving Lara in the kitchen I went upstairs to see Poppy who was laid in bed, tears streaming her face. She looked exhausted. I went and sat on her bed, every bit of angry feeling that still remained in me disappeared in an instant. I pulled her duvet up further and looked at her with soft eyes.

"What's going on? Hey?" I asked gently

"Nothing" She said

I knew that wasn't true and I made that known in my face.

"Come on... Tell me?" I said

"I just... Don't feel very well, I've got stomach ache and a headache" She said

I placed my hand on her head.

"You are quite warm..." I commented

"I feel dizzy..."

"I'll go and get you a glass of water" I said

I went downstairs back to the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboard letting the cold tap run before filling it.

"Is she alright?" Lara asked

"She says she feels dizzy and she's got one hell of a temperature"

"Any other symptoms?" Lara asked

"Headache and Stomachache" I replied

"Could be some sort of viral infection... Do you want me to have a look at her?"

I nodded.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: When I'm on a roll I never really notice how many chapters I've written until I saw this one! CHAPTER 50 PEOPLE! Sorry updates suck, I'm away for the week and I keep getting really bad headaches which make it impossible for me to look at the screen. So, Bear with me... I've actually had an idea for a threequel (Not sure if that's what its called but that's what google said so...) I might have to think that through and maybe write it when this is done. Here we go...! :) xxx**

(Poppy's POV)

I was laid on top of my duvet now, heat radiating from my body. Lara stuck a thermometer under my tongue and waited. They were going to find out everything... Why I was blanking Finn?... The abortion... I felt guilty but I couldn't raise a kid! I mean I looked after Em and look where she ended up. I felt zoned out... Like I was underwater it was really strange. Lara took the thermometer and turned to Rachel.

"It's definitely looking like some sort of viral or bacterial infection, I'm going to ring an ambulance" Lara told her

"No..." I said exhausted

Lara came over and sat on the edge of the bed, she looked me with soft eyes.

"Poppy your body temperature is 104 degrees fahrenheit at the moment that's about 40 degrees C when converted. 39.4 degrees C is considered dangerous and you're past that already" Lara said

"That's not much higher, I'm sure it'll come down in a bit. I just need a fan... Or something"

"Listen to me Poppy... I'm pretty sure you have some sort of infection okay? In this state you're going to get dehydrated very quickly and your also at a risk of fitting. If you go to hospital then you can be monitored better and we can find out what this is and treat it..."

They didn't give me much choice and Lara called the ambulance. I didn't want to go... I didn't want Rachel to find out about all of this. Rachel called Adam telling him to come home and then Lara came back over to me.

"We need to get downstairs can you walk?" Lara asked

I nodded. She sat me up, I was still dressed in my skinny jeans and tshirt that I'd worn to go to Lara's office. I slowly got to my feet, Lara's arm around my waist holding me up. I stumbled at the top of the stairs, it was so warm and even walking a short distance exhausted me and made the dizziness worse.

"Alright alright, slowly..." Lara said

We made it downstairs and sat me on the sofa. Rachel sat beside me... Her eyes full of concern. Suddenly I lost all control of my body and then things just went black.

I opened my eyes to see two sets of green legs. I was laid on my side, there was a mask on my face and a needle taped to the back of my hand.

"What happened?" I asked moving the mask out of the way

"You had a fit..." Lara said

I could see Adam behind the paramedics and Lara by my head but I couldn't see Rachel... Where was she?

"Rachel..." I said out loud

"Its okay. I'm right here" Her voice came from behind me and she started to rub my back softly

When I got to the hospital I was still pretty zoned out, I felt like I was melting... I'd been feeling, I don't know... Not right for a couple of days but I put it down to symptoms of my previous situation, I didn't really get ill... Injured yes but not ill as in flu or something. Rachel had come in the ambulance whilst Adam had come with Lara. The three of them were yet to leave my side...

Two doctors joined me, Sam I recognised and another one. A woman. There was a nurse as well, Linda... I knew her aswell. Sam went over to my three concerned "parents" and asked them to wait in the relatives room while she did tests. What tests? I laid flat on my back staring up at the bright lights above me. I felt kind of stoned, not that I knew what that really felt like but still...

I had loads of weird tests done, blood tests, ECGs, Urine, F, B, C's, U's, E's, LFT's... Whatever all that rubbish was... The other doctor, Dr Hanna she was called came over with Sam. It was just the three of us, she seemed to be like the boss or something.

"Poppy your blood results have come back and we've found traces of a drug called mifepristone in your blood stream. Do you know what that is?" Sam asked

I shook my head, playing dumb.

"Its a drug used in terminations. Have you taken it?" Sam asked

I shook my head, again lying...

**A/N: Okay so Poppy's been found out. Let me know what you thought please... Also I'd like your thoughts on a threequel, I have an idea for that but if you guys don't want one I won't write it simples! :) xxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this fic but don't worry a threequel will be coming soon! So be sure to add me to your Author alert so that you know when it's up! :) xxx**

(Poppy's POV)

Dr Hanna was on one side and Sam on the other, I couldn't help but feel boxed in...

"Poppy we need to know if you've taken it because it could interfere with other medication and that's very dangerous..." Dr Hanna said

"I haven't" I persisted, looking away from them both

"Poppy listen to me?" Sam said "You're not in trouble"

"Whatever you tell us is completely confidential" Dr Hanna said

"Thats rubbish! You tell Rachel everything I say"

"That was different, I believed you were a danger to yourself. Whatever you say now about this stays here..." Sam said

"Have you had a termination?" Dr Hanna asked

I couldnt bring myself to admit it out loud so I just nodded.

"When?" Dr Hanna asked

"This morning..." I said almost silently

"You've done the right thing, telling us the truth..." Dr Hanna smiled gently "We're not going to tell anyone, you have complete confidentiality but maybe you should talk to someone about how you feel... I could ask our psychiatrist to come and speak to you?"

"No!... Thanks I'm fine. Theres nothing to talk about, it happened... Its done" I said

I was already in a gown and I had a new cannula put in the crease of my elbow, Apparently I had some viral infection that was attacking my immune system... I didnt catch the name of it but I had two infusion things attached to my cannula to treat whatever it was I had and the fan was helping me cool down.

(Rachel's POV)

A doctor came in to the relatives room, it wasn't Sam but another doctor. She came over and extended her hand.

"Rachel?" She asked

"Yeah" I said shaking her hand

"I'm doctor Zoe Hanna, I've been treating Poppy alongside Dr Nicholls" Zoe said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"She's stable for the moment" Zoe said "We encountered some complications with her treatment however-"

"Wait, what complications?" I asked

"I'm afraid I can't discuss those at this moment in time"

What did that mean? Couldn't discuss them with me? I was her mum! What could be wrong with Poppy that they couldn't tell me?

"We've got her on several infusions to treat the infection and we'd like to keep her in for a few days until she's over the worst of it... But, she's asking for her mum. In fact you can all go in if you like..."

We followed her through to resus where Poppy was looking a little better, I hugged her straight away and she clung to me like a young child leaving its mother for the first time. When she finally let go I looked at her softly and was about to speak when she beat me to it.

"I need to talk to you guys about something..." Poppy said

"Alright..." I replied

"Lara... I want to switch psychiatrists to Dr Kozinsky..." Poppy said

"Okay..." Lara said "Can I ask why? Is there something wrong with the way I practise?" She seemed a little disheartened

"Of course not! You're great at what you do! I'm just too close to you now, I see you more as an aunt... Godmother... Rather than a shrink"

"Oh..." Lara said her voice perking up a little

"So if its okay with you and my parents, I'd rather just see you rather than see you in an office? Does that make sense?" Poppy said

"Its fine with us" I said

Poppy looked back at Lara, waiting for an answer from her.

"That's more than okay with me" Lara smiled "Come here sweetheart..."

She pulled Poppy into a tight hug. Poppy was right, Lara had become a part of the family...

**A/N: So that's the end of this one, I'll get the threequel up as soon as I can so make sure you keep looking for it... It's called 'Now the spotlight's gone..."**


End file.
